The Real Connection
by NashManning
Summary: what if gabriella and troy didn't kissed and makeup after chad and taylor's plot? what could have happened? I suck at summaries! please read and review! :D chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Connection**

by: boltonmontez

**A/N:** atlast! I am making a High School Musical fic! Hope you like it!

**Setting**: Senior Year. The movie as this fic shows is Gabby and Troy's Junior Year at High School.

**Story**:

**Chapter 1**

Senior Year. Scholarships. Basketball. Wildcats. MVP. Those were the things a typical Wildcat of East High would think. Those are just the only things a popular kid at East High would think. But the Wildcat team captain has other things on his mind that none of his teammates could understand.

As Troy Bolton walks to his second consecutive Darbus' homeroom class, a realization came up to him. It has been two months since school started and not so many things have changed. Even though last year had been a very rough ride for him, he nearly changed the entire school. He auditioned for the winter musical accidentally and was asked to return for the callbacks. But everything just turned out to be the worst nightmare…

Junior Year. It was New Year's Eve when Troy met the girl that would change his life forever. Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella and her mom moved to Albuquerque because her mom was reassigned so Gabriella was the new girl at East High. She was the school's freaking math genius and part of the scholastic decathlon club. These things would capture a jock's heart but Gabriella's other abilities captured Troy Bolton's heart. Gabriella could sing. So does Troy. But none of the student body knew what's behind the jock and the nerd. East High students sticks to what they knew is right for them. Jocks have their own popular group, the skater dudes doesn't mind other things except skateboards and the smartest kids at school use their free time to go to the library or read a book at the cafeteria. This is how East High social group works.

But when Troy and Gabriella tried to make a difference everybody went crazy. Everybody can't accept the fact that aside from studying and basketball, there are other things that are important to other people. They can't accept the fact that when the jock and the nerd join a musical, it's going to be a blast not a defeat. They won. Gabriella and Troy didn't make it to the callbacks. Chad, Troy's bestfriend and co-teammate, so as Taylor, Chemistry Club President, made it to the point that none of the two could make it to the callbacks. They plotted a plan to keep Troy and Gabriella away from each other. But they didn't know it broke Troy and Gabriella's heart.

Now, Troy and Gabriella are apart. Ever since Chad and Taylor's plot succeeded, Troy tried to forget everything and so did Gabriella; she focused herself on the upcoming scholastic decathlon. But Chad noticed that Troy wasn't the same. He can't have consecutive shots and he misses practices. It was nearing to the championships and Troy was still the same. Summer's coming and Troy's actions could keep his bond to the basketball team thin and eventually break. That's why Chad told Troy what they did and was sorry for it. But Troy didn't have a chance to talk to Gabriella because Gabriella and her mom moved to Boston after the final exams.

So Troy's summer wasn't the same, fun and basketball. It was sad for the fact that he knew Gabriella was hurt and he didn't made a move to know exactly what happened before she moved out. Troy was always at home or sometimes walking at Gabriella's house's path walk to check if the Montez' have come back. But they didn't, the house was always empty and no one opens the front door. School started and Gabriella never came back.

Troy went inside his homeroom class. It was still the same; Sharpay and Ryan Evans are still in his class. Chad, Zeke and Jason we're still there and so as Taylor. But someone very special to him was missing, Gabriella.

But there were also things that changed. Mr. Matsui, the school's principal went out for a one year seminar. So all year would be handled by his associate, Ms. Drellington. She is a nightmare. She hates many things especially jocks. She has long greasy brunette hair and she wore thick glasses. She always wears doll shoes and pairs it with her long gypsy type skirts and weird tank tops. Everybody hates her because she is very strict especially to the sports clubs. No one knows why she hates them. But she is so in love with the drama club. Darbus really likes her. Everybody thinks they're sisters by the way they act towards theatre performance. They are obsessed with fame on stage. Every sports team in school is held under probation because of Ms. Drellington's first rule: Players can only play their respective sports during after 5:00pm. That means they only have an hour to practice since Ms. Drellington's second rule goes: No student must be seen at school until 6:00pm not unless there is a permission from her. Every player and coach at school tried hard to make Ms. Drellington change her mind but they ended up on probation. Since the rules were set last month, all the teams do their stuff somewhere else and it costs a lot of money and a lot of time. But they can't do anything about it but to follow. The basketball team will be free from probation next month so by that time they could get ready for their first play-offs with their arch enemy, West High Knights. Now, Ms. Drellington is one of the jocks' worst enemy ever since school started. But they can't do anything about it since Drellington have the power. All they could wish for is that Mr. Matsui could come back so East High would be at its proper mind again.

"Troy!" Chad called to Troy as Troy entered the room.

"Hey!" Troy called weakly. Troy is always not on the mood ever since school started and especially when Drellington set the basketball team on probation.

"Are you alright man?"

"Yeah!" he replied to Chad. "Are there any progress on Drellington?"

"Nah! She's still hard as a rock. I think your dad tried to talk to her yesterday but ended up threatening your dad to the abolishment of the team." Chad said

"She's really insane!" Troy replied.

"You said the right words!" Zeke butted.

"She's a sport-hater. Many said that it was because she ended up an old maid because a sport jock broke her heart way back high school." Jason said.

"What? That's her reason, she's really out of her mind." Chad replied.

"And I can really have you out of this room, Mr. Danfort if you won't shut your mouth about our headmistress!" Darbus called to Chad. "NOW! Sit down and we'll start our class!"

Chad and the other kids sat at their respective sits. Troy sat at the front and Chad was behind him. Zeke was sitting beside Chad and Jason is in front of Zeke. Sharpay sits at the other side of Troy and Ryan was behind her. Taylor was sitting at Chad's back.

"But before we start, I think you first have to meet your new classmate. But I don't think she's new to you since she was also a part of this class last year. Ms. Montez, please come in." Darbus said. Hearing this, Troy quickly turned his face at the front because he was talking to Chad. He saw the face that he didn't think he would see again. "Gabriella, please take your sit and welcome back at East High."

"Thank you Ms. Darbus." Then Gabriella sat behind Ryan and beside Taylor. As she walks down the aisle between Sharpay and Troy, Troy's eyes can't leave her beautiful face.

"I thought you were coming back next week." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"Well, my mom asked for an early week off so that we could set our things up and I could easily get back to school since the school has a new headmistress." Gabriella replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

After 30 minutes of Darbus' talk on theatre performance, the bell rang. Troy went with Chad and Gabby went with Taylor. Troy still can't face Gabby after all the hurting he has done to her even though he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Gabriella as he sees has moved on but he hasn't. That's why he thought that he too must move on.

"Troy, Gabriella's back. So what are your plans?" Chad asked his friend.

"I don't know, I can't talk to her after everything."

"Do you want me to talk to her…"

"Chad, no. This is my problem not yours. I'm just finding the right time and place to talk to her."

"Okay. But if you need my assistance, I'm always here. Just call out my name and I will be there."

"Thanks man!" then they did a high five.

Taylor and Gabriella went to the Chemistry Lab to talk with the whole Scholastic decathlon team. Everybody was thrilled to see Gabriella. Last year's winning was because of Gabby and they we're happy now that they know their ace is around. After a short chat at the Chemistry Lab, Gabriella separated to Taylor since Taylor has other plans. Gabriella, with no where to go, planned to go to the auditorium where the drama club stays. The stage was her first love ever since she sang with Troy at the ski lodge. She thought that she can't sing that good that only church choirs can accept her as a singer but that changed when they were accepted at the auditions. But when she heard everything that Troy feels towards singing with her, she felt that all her hopes are up. None were left.

The stage was empty since auditions will be starting the day after tomorrow. She went up to the stage and walked through it. The piano was still standing there but Kelsi wasn't around. There were two microphones at the middle of the stage but Troy wasn't there. She was alone. As she walked she thought of the times she was practicing "Breaking Free" with Kelsi and Troy. They were happy and it was fun every time they sang and goof around. But now she was alone. Everything changed because Troy gave up. Gabriella started to sing.

"_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

_Yeah we're breaking free_"

Then an accompaniment of the piano followed her. Gabby stopped and turned around. Kelsi was sitting at the piano chair and her fingers were on the keys. "Kelsi!" Gabby called to her friend and rushed to her.

"I thought you'll never come back." Kelsi said.

"I also thought so. But I think destiny really wants me to be back here because my mom was reassigned again here."

"I think destiny wants you to fulfill your dream."

"No Kelsi. It was a stupid dream."

"Gabby, you have a perfect voice and I know that deep inside you you want to sing your heart out. You want the world to hear you and do something different from what you naturally do."

"Kelsi, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. I know you can." Kelsi said. "Let's start from the top again?"

Gabby nodded and got the microphone at the center. She turned it on and Kelsi started to play the first keys of "Breaking Free". Gabby sang through and the two of them had a wonderful time together.

"_Running'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are…_"

"See? You can still sing and make people smile." Kelsi said to her.

"Kelsi, you and I are the only ones here."

"That's where you are wrong… Troy Bolton! Come out there!" Kelsi called.

Then Gabby saw a figure coming out from the entrance of the auditorium. The guy who she once depended on. The guy who once made her heart beat fast. The guy who made her lose all her hopes. The guy who gave up.

"Um, Kelsi, I have to go. Taylor's waiting for me at the Biology Lab." Gabby said quickly.

"I saw Taylor going to the grounds a while ago. And I think she was about to meet the geeks at the grounds." Kelsi said. Gabby glared at her. "What? I just told you what I saw."

"Um, in that case, I have to go to the grounds now." Gabby said.

"Gabriella, can we please talk?" Troy called.

"There's nothing to talk about Troy!" Gabby started to descend the stage.

"Yes there is!"

"I think I should go. You guys talk and sort this out." Kelsi butted. She started to descend the stairs and out of the auditorium.

"Gabriella, please…" Troy begged. It was the first time Troy begged that hard just to talk to someone. Everybody loves Troy and could gave up everything just to talk to him.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about now?" Gabby replied.

"I didn't mean anything that I said. I said those things because I know my friends would shut up about the entire singing thing. The guy you met at the ski lodge was way more me than the guy who said those stupid things." Troy explained.

"Well, you sounded pretty convincing to me. And no one really forced you to say those things!"

"Gabby, I'm sorry I know I hurt your feelings."

"You gave up Troy! I thought we will fight until the end but you gave up!"

"I didn't! You did! You didn't even give me the time to explain myself. You left and you forgot our dream!"

"Because it was a stupid dream, Troy. After what you said, I realized that it was stupid." Gabby walked out of the auditorium leaving Troy behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the talk with Gabriella, Troy was miserable. Chad can't talk to him properly. Chad and the others knew what was bothering Troy. Gabriella too was obviously avoiding everyone except Taylor, Kelsi and the whole scholastic team. Since Chad is a certified Charlie's Angel, he, Zeke and Jason plotted a plan for Gabriella and Troy.

Darbus' Class. Chad was talking to Troy. Chad tried to goof around Troy so maybe even a little, the Wildcat Superstar would smile. But no luck so Plan B is on the way.

Darbus went inside her class. She started to talk about the upcoming auditions later that afternoon. Sharpay was smiling at her seat so as her brother Ryan. They were obviously smiling for they are sure they will get the lead roles again just like last year. Even though Gabriella is back, Sharpay is pretty sure that Gabby won't audition since she's not even talking to Troy.

"The auditions will be held at the auditorium this free period. So anyone who's interested to express their artistic capabilities is free to audition for the upcoming winter musical…" then she trailed off as she heard the sound that she doesn't want to hear inside her classroom. CELLPHONES!

Gabriella realized her phone was ringing. She got her phone and checked that an unknown number was calling it and when she was about to answer it, Darbus was already in front of her, "Ms. Montez, cellphone and I will see you in detention!"

Troy's phone also rang and an unknown number came up. Who could it be? Troy was thinking who could be calling him at that time of the day. "Troy Bolton! I'll see you in detention. And don't your father dare to accuse me of you missing practice again because this is your crime Troy, not mine! Cellphone!" Troy gave his phone to Ms. Darbus.

Then behind Troy's back, Chad was smiling at Zeke and Jason.

Troy went to the auditorium for his detention. And after a few seconds, Gabriella arrived behind him. Darbus was at the backstage talking to Sharpay and Ryan.

"The detention buddies are here, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said to Darbus. Then she smiled wickedly at Troy and Gabby.

"We'll talk later Sharpay." Darbus said to Sharpay.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." Then she went away followed by Ryan.

"Come with me." Darbus said to Troy and Gabriella. They went inside Darbus' office at the backstage. "As for your detention, you will join the auditions today. You'll sing and we'll see if you can still make it again to the callbacks."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You heard me right, Ms. Montez. I want you two to join the auditions. I know you're better than Ryan and Sharpay." Darbus said.

"Are you on your mind Ms. Darbus?" Troy asked.

"Of course, Mr. Bolton. Aside from your accidental audition last year, not one of the other pairs audition returned for the callbacks, only Ryan and Sharpay's. It is because aside from you, there is no one better than them. Ms. Drellington asked me to change the cast list this year. She has seen all the East High productions and she is starting to dislike it because she always sees Ryan and Sharpay on the lead roles. That is why I want you two to audition so that someone else could gain spotlight aside from the Evans. I want you both to make it and be this year's winter musical leads. And that's your detention."

"But Ms. Darbus, I have basketball practice!" Troy said.

"And I have scholastic decathlon studies with my team. I can't miss those because of the winter musical." Gabby followed.

"You two made it last year but you didn't return for the callbacks. Why don't you make it happen now?" Darbus said.

"That was last year Ms. Darbus, it's different now." Gabby said.

"There's no change Gabriella. If you could just sort things out between the two of you, you can make it." Darbus replied. "But even if you two decline, you can't do anything about it. Ms. Drellington won't take your father's side now Troy since she doesn't like sports. And Ms. Montez, I can easily arrange Taylor's schedule for you. So you two out now and prepare! Kelsi's waiting for you outside."

"But we haven't practiced yet!" Gabby said.

"Don't worry you know the song Kelsi's going to show you. Now go! The auditions will start!" Darbus called and the two quickly went out and find Kelsi.

"Kelsi!" Gabby called as soon as she saw the little girl sitting on a chair at the backstage. "What's the song?"

"Gabby! Troy! I'm glad you took Ms. Darbus' proposal." Kelsi said.

"Kelsi, this is detention." Gabby said.

"Oh, so that made it easy for her I guess." Kelsi smiled.

"Okay, enough of this. What's the song?" Troy asked.

"Breaking Free. Ms. Darbus told everyone that it will be the song to be sang. Obviously for your sake. Sharpay nearly fainted! She hated that song since she knew that would be your callback piece last year." Kelsi said.

"Alright! I thought we don't know the song." Troy said. Then he noticed Gabby looking through the red curtains, since the curtains we're up for Sharpay and Ryan's sake. Gabby was nervous, Troy can see it. So, he went to her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked her softly.

"I can't do it." Gabby said as she jerked Troy's hand away from her shoulder and sat beside Kelsi. "Not with all those people staring at me."

"You can do it Gabby. Do you remember the first time we sing together? It was a blast right? Don't be nervous, I'm here." Troy said.

Gabriella just looked at him for a split second and then she took a couple of deep breaths. '_Why is it so hard to be mad at Troy Bolton_?'

"Students! Gather at the seats now, please!" Darbus called through her microphone. "I would like to acknowledge the presence of our dear headmistress, Ms. Drellington for being here today even if it's still the auditions." The headmistress nodded at her. It was a sign of gratitude for recognizing her presence.

Troy and Gabriella sat at the seats and Kelsi was left at the stage for the piano playing. The singles audition started. The first who auditioned was a girl in long baggy jeans and a black tank top. Kelsi played the first few notes but was asked by the girl to stop. The girl sang "Breaking Free" through a rap symphony.

"Ah, Ms. Freeman, thank you! We don't need rappers around here. Maybe you can check the sidewalk for some auditions, huh? NEXT!" Darbus said.

The next one was a guy in his best outfit, a black suit and a pair of jeans with a pair of shocking yellow rubber shoes.

"That's way more pathetic!" Sharpay said to Ryan.

"I think it's cute."

"Whatever!"

Kelsi started to play the song and the guy was doing good at first but when he reached the high note, he nearly fainted.

"Thank you. NEXT!" Darbus said. "And by the way, nice outfit. One advice, don't go to prom!"

The singles audition was very stressful. But Darbus got two kids fit for some supporting roles. "Okay, the singles audition is done. We'll proceed to the pairs audition now. Sharpay and Ryan!"

Sharpay stood and Ryan followed her. They went behind the red curtain and got their microphones. Kelsi was already informed that Sharpay and Ryan re arranged the song again for their audition. The red curtains opened and two bubbly persons came out. Breaking Free was remixed to a more flexible and bubbly tune. Sharpay was wearing a silver bolero and a pink tank top. Her skirt was a cute baby blue one and her feet wore two high heeled strap sandals. Her hair was tied up. Ryan wore a red polo tucked-in a black pair of slacks. He wore a red cowboy hat and his feet wore a pair of shiny black shoes.

Ms. Drellington was having fun so did Ms. Darbus and the other people in the auditorium. But Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella we're nervous for they were up next.

Sharpay and Ryan had a very jolly production. It was well-prepared and can be a Tony Awardee. After the twins' audition, everybody clapped so did Kelsi, Gabby and Troy. Sharpay thought that the auditions were finished but she came to a halt as she went inside to her dressing room when she heard Darbus calling Troy and Gabriella's name.

"Is this a kind of joke? Gabriella and Troy again?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"No it isn't, I think. Ms. Darbus called their names" Ryan said dumbly.

"Will you just shut up Ryan!"

"Fine!" he replied.

Sharpay went out and checked Gabriella and Troy's audition. '_So that is why Breaking Free was the song chosen for this audition. Kelsi might be behind this thing._'

Troy and Gabby arranged themselves at the stage. Troy was a meter away from Kelsi and Gabby was at the middle of the stage. Kelsi positioned herself properly at the piano. She looked at Gabby and noticed that she was staring at the floor.

"Troy! Troy!" she called at Troy quietly. Troy turned his head at Kelsi. "Look at Gabriella!"

Troy turned to Gabby and saw what Kelsi saw. He quickly went to Gabby and touched her hands.

"I can't do it, Troy." Gabriella said, still staring at the floor.

"Gabby, please. I know you can do it. I'll start the song and you follow, okay?" he said but she was still staring down below. "Gabby, look at me." He got Gabby's chin and make her look at him. "Gabby, I know you can do it. Just look at me. I'll always be here."

Gabriella nodded and her eyes never left Troy's face. Troy signaled Kelsi and the symphony started.

Troy was singing in front of Gabriella. Their eyes had contact…

"_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach"_

Gabriella sang nervously. She was still looking at Troy…

"_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free"_

Troy can't take off his eyes from Gabby. But as the symphony continued, Troy saw Gabriella smile and he knew that she can do it…

"_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are"_

Gabriella smiled. She knew that she can do it. She did it once and she knew she can do it. Especially that she's singing with Troy now…

"_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts"_

The both of them looked at the audience. Troy held out his hand and with Gabby's reflex, she took it. (Was it really reflex? Or Gabby just felt her heart skimped when Troy held out his hand? Hmmm…) Then slowly, they walked a few inches and…

"_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe"_

Troy broke free from Gabby and he was starting to enjoy the song…

"_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'"_

Gabby saw those sparkles in his eyes. She knew that their dream can come true but still she can't forget the past. She decided to sing like Troy, enjoying the stage…

"_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach"_

The song they sang had a different rhythm from Ryan and Sharpay's. Gabby and Troy were having fun and also their audience. As the song nears to it's end, Gabby realized that maybe it would be the last time she would do it with Troy…

"_If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free"_

She knew that Troy has some other plans and those are more important. She has to stop believing because she knew in the end she'll be hurt. But as of the moment, she must enjoy with what she have because she never knew it wouldn't come again…

"_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are"_

The song ended. Gabriella had fun singing with Troy. So did Troy with Gabby. Ms. Drellington and Darbus did a standing ovation followed by the other kids there. Sharpay was bummed.

"This is not happening!" Sharpay called. "We have to do something!"

"And what would it be?" Ryan asked.

"Let me handle it!" Sharpay smiled wickedly at her brother.

Gabriella and Troy made it to the callbacks. But Gabby remembered all her thoughts during the song number audition she and Troy made. It was so good to be true and it might never come again. Troy has his own world and she has her own. She knew she had moved on and she also hoped that Troy also did. In her mind she did it for the sake of detention. But she also knew that in her heart, she did it because it is what she liked. But singing once made her cry and she promised herself that it wouldn't happen again. So to avoid it, she must avoid the thing that makes her heart happy and follow what her brain teaches her. Because it's the only way that she knew that could help her not to break her promise to herself…

**A/N:** thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! Please continue to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been three days since Gabby and Troy's 'second accidental audition'. Ever since that day, Gabby avoided Troy. Troy was confused, "_What the hell just happened? Why is she avoiding me again?" _That was what's troubling Troy now. Well, Chad, Zeke and Jason succeeded on their "cellphone/detention for Gabby and Troy" but the kiss and make-up thing might take a while.

Gabriella wasn't even practicing for the upcoming callbacks next week. She barely has 6 days to memorize and practice the song Kelsi prepared for her and Troy. She keeps on excusing herself from her scheduled time of rehearsals with Kelsi especially when Troy is involved. She knows it wasn't right but she can't do anything about it. She have to avoid Troy and singing as much as possible so that she could keep herself from all the humiliation (she knew Sharpay's bummed with her again) she might get and especially being hurt if she hopes again for something that once made her cry.

"Troy has been practicing well. How about you Gab? I hope you don't plan on sabotaging us by not participating well or worst, back out? Right?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as they walked the empty halls of East High. Everybody has their own classes and own stuff to do while the ones who are part of the winter musical callbacks are heading to the auditorium to hear a short talk from their beloved headmistress, obsessed with the theatre like Darbus, Ms. Drellington.

"Kels, I don't know. I don't know if I can still do this." Gabby admitted.

"I knew it. You still think that Troy will back out right? Just like last time?" Kelsi halted her paces. Gabby also stopped and turned to Kelsi but her head was shook. "Gab, I know it was very painful. But you said so yourself, you've moved on. But why are you still feeling this way?"

"I don't know Kels. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I still can't forget all those hurtful things he said. Maybe I am afraid of hoping and in the end just feel… like a loser."

"Gab, how about second chance?"

"Kels, one was too much. I can't risk it the second time around." Gabby said. Her eyes are now forming crystal-like tears ready to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Gab, you and Troy taught me to fight. You were the ones who helped me achieve my dream. You were the ones who told me that I can be a playmaker. But what about you? Just because of a simple mistake of the other party, you want to give up?" Kelsi told her as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Gab, just talk to me when you have come back to your senses." Then she ran past away from Gabriella and went to the auditorium. Gabriella was left crying and still standing on her same position when she was still talking to Kelsi.

"_This is not the way I wanted it to happen. Fate itself made a way for me to get back to my first love, singing. Funny it is but it's true. Now, I don't know what to do…"_

Troy and Chad were playing basketball at the gym because ever since Troy auditioned for the winter musical, Ms. Drellington had softened her heart for the basketball team. That's why Troy is practicing hard during his rehearsals with Kelsi. But aside from the amnesty Drellington bestowed upon the basketball team (and only the basketball team), Troy was practicing hard because he knew that once he proved to Gabriella that he was sincere, it would be easy to get back to her life again and pretend as if bad things never did happen. But on the third day after the auditions, Troy asked Kelsi if Gabby was practicing but to his dismay, Kelsi told him that she wasn't. She was making excuses from rehearsals and Troy figured out that she was still mad at him. But Troy still has to continue, he knew Gabriella can't stand those lies of excuses, fate itself was making her come back to what she really loved, singing.

"Troy, are you alright? You haven't been focused on our one-on-one game. Is it about the call backs? Gabriella?" Chad asked his bestfriend.

"Chad, was it really mean? You know, the things I have said that day you and Taylor plotted something against us?"

"Man, I'm really sorry about…"

"Hey, it's okay. But you haven't answered my question, was it really that mean that she couldn't forgive me?"

"Honestly Troy, it really was." Chad replied sadly.

Troy just nodded and turned away from Chad. _"I think I couldn't blame her. Those words maybe are not that forgivable. But I hope that someday she could forgive me."_

Troy and Chad ended their small game. Chad scored the most points; well it was because Troy wasn't really focused. His mind is wandering. But Chad couldn't blame him; he is one of the reasons why such thing is happening to his friend. If he and Taylor didn't do such stupid plot, Troy and Gabriella might be having a good relationship now; not the relationship that he is seeing at the moment.

Troy was now heading to the auditorium. He saw Kelsi sitting beside Ms. Darbus. Sharpay and Ryan are seated at the third row of seats. Some of the students were at the opposite side of Sharpay and Ryan. But someone's missing from Troy's point of view, Gabriella. Troy slid beside Kelsi. "Hey Kels!" Troy whispered to Kelsi.

"Troy…" Kelsi replied with a weak smile.

"Where's Gabriella? She must be here to hear Ms. Drellington."

"I don't know. And I really don't care."

"What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Troy, look, I don't want to be rude or anything. But will you two settle your differences and talk. Because all this fight of yours is affecting the play I'm supposed to write and it's really damn affecting me." Kelsi said harshly.

"Kels, I hope it's that easy. But she's well too hard. I can't even talk to her or even look at her because she's always avoiding me."

"Troy, you are Troy Bolton. You are the wildcat's playmaker. You can make it happen. Let everybody see especially Gabriella that you are not just a touchdown maker but also a sincere and dedicated person. You are not just any jock, you are better than one."

Troy was strucked by all the things Kelsi told him. She was right, I must make the move. I'm playmaker, I can make things happen. I know I can do it. But how?

After Gabby's encounter with Kelsi at the hall, Gabby decided not to go to the auditorium and hear Drellington's speech. She was too embarrassed to see Kelsi's mad face. So instead she went to the Chemistry Lab thinking that it was deserted. But when she entered the room, Taylor was there.

"Hey, Gabriella! Good to see you." Taylor greeted her cheerily.

"Taylor…" Gabriella replied weakly. She also smiled as if it was that cheery that she could hide her sad emotions to Taylor.

"So what brings you here? Well, Darbus changed our schedule for your winter musical. I thought Drellington's having a speech as of right now."

"Well, yeah. I just don't feel like going there."

"I see… Gabriella, tell me, you really don't want to join the musical, am I right?"

Gabby looked at Taylor. But she just couldn't answer her question. She want to tell her "_yes, I don't like to join"_ but there is also a part of her that would like to say that _"no, I really want to join but I just can't stand hearing Drellington. I have enough after her small talk with me on my first day after we moved back from Boston."_ But she just couldn't decide.

"I don't know Tay. It's just that there's a part of me that want this thing to happen but also a part of me doesn't because it knew that in the end it will just cause me confusions and more hurt than ever before." Gabriella told her friend.

"Gabby, listen to me. I want you to be happy. If you think that singing makes you miserable then just don't pursue it. The scholastic decathlon is nearing; I think it's better if you just focus yourself on the upcoming competition. Don't worry; the whole team is behind you, ready to catch you when you fall. You know what; let's just start practicing some chemical reaction problems so we won't waste our time. The others might come in a matter of sometime." Taylor said. She thinks that those things she said were comforting Gabriella. But it just made Gabriella miserable.

"_Taylor's right, the decathlon is nearing and I must just focus on it since this is where I really belong…"_ Gabriella sighed and she opened the Chemistry Book in front of her and started answering some problems on the book.

Troy and Kelsi finished Drellington's speech on theatre performance and how performers "like her" think. Well, Kelsi noticed that Sharpay and Ms. Darbus were the only ones who were really listening and absorbing every detail that came out of Ms. Drellington's mouth. Kelsi and Troy walked together until they reached the auditorium's opening.

"Well, Troy Bolton, I expect to see you and Gabriella tomorrow. So see you around." Kelsi told him and went to Troy's opposite direction.

"Goodbye Kels!" Troy called back to her as she started to vanish through the vast crowd ahead of her. People were starting to get out of their classrooms and proceeding to their next classes. Troy had to meet the rest of the basketball team at the gym but he also has to talk to Gabriella and sort things out. _"I hope she listens…"_ Troy tried to look for Gabriella at the Biology Lab, no luck. Next, at the library, no sign of Gabriella. He went to the cafeteria but Gabriella wasn't there. Then he finally figured out where to find her, the Chemistry Lab! _"That's where the decathlon's practicing for the upcoming competitions!"_ Then he quickened his pace since the Chemistry Lab is at the end of the hall. He reached the place and there he saw what he was looking for.

Gabriella and Taylor were still the only ones at the Chemistry Lab. Taylor remembered that she instructed the rest of the team to meet her at exactly 3:30pm but it was still quarter to three. They were exchanging problems and consulting each other on the things that they might forget during the competitions. Gabriella started to set-up the things they'll need for their next experiment on the Reversible Reactions experiment. But she came to a halt as she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. Then she realized who it was.

"Why are you here?" Gabriella asked Troy as the basketball star started to come near her.

"Gabriella, we have to talk." Troy said.

"No there isn't Troy." Gabriella continued what she was doing.

"Will you please stop that? We have more important things to discuss!" Troy said irritably. He was getting irritated by Gabriella's stubbornness.

"More important? Are you kidding me? The decathlon is nearing and I think that it is more important than what I think you are going to discuss with me. I really don't want to be rude with you Troy but you leave me no choice. Get away from me!" Gabriella called to him.

"Fine! Gabriella, I tried! I really tried but you are just as stubborn as anybody who denies all the things that are really making them happy. You are just as stubborn as those people who follow their minds more than what their heart really desires." Troy called back to her. It made Gabriella freeze to where she was still standing. Troy started to turn back but he forgot something, "Oh by the way, since we're not coming back for the callbacks again, maybe it's more appropriate if we tell Darbus about it. But since you're very busy for the decathlon, don't worry I'll do the honors of talking us out of the stupidity of the winter musical!" Then Troy finally went out of the room and walked to the gym.

Taylor witnessed everything. _"Well, well, well, I think everything's on the right track now. Gabriella can now concentrate on the decathlon and no winter musical to worry about. Thank god!"_ Taylor made a small smile behind Gabriella and went back to her work.

Gabriella was really down after that short confrontation with Troy. She knew Troy was right. She knew that singing is what really her heart desires yet she is as stubborn as those people who follow their minds more. "_Second chance. It won't hurt right? But what if it would? I already experienced it before, why I should I want to do something I knew would lead me again to it? What's the right thing to do? I really don't know. Am I really happy? Am I going to be happy if I follow my mind and not my heart? Ugh! Life sucks!" _Gabriella sighed again. Then she went to her seat in front of Taylor. She forgot all the things she needed for the Reversible Reactions experiment because her mind is now full of thoughts about Troy and singing.

Troy was furious as he strode his way to the gym. As he took his paces, he can't think straight. Many thoughts intercept his mind. He has to talk to Darbus and cancel their callback spot. He still has some college scholarships to thinks about. And he can't understand Gabriella. He doesn't know what to do with her and why he is really into making her change her mind about singing, about him. Was it really just because of their common dream or it was something else? If it is something else then what could it be?

He decided to talk to Darbus the next day since he had to catch up with some hoops. He already missed two free time practices because he was practicing with Kelsi. He owed the wildcats some apology but they do understand why Troy was doing it. They knew that it is his dream and it's the only way for their team to survive from Drellington's superior power.

Troy reached the gym and saw Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the team there shooting some hoops in the free throw line, practicing some dribbles and warming up. The others might have just arrived since some were still warming up. As Troy approached the court, his teammates stopped everything they were doing since they were worried of Troy's situation (he was pretty down).

"Troy, what's up? Why is that freaking face pasted on you? Did all problems in the world put up all on you? What's up?" Chad asked as he approached Troy who stopped in the bleachers side.

"Huh? Um… it's nothing. I'm fine." Troy replied.

"Fine? Are you sure? You don't look fine." Zeke said as he and Jason approached Chad and Troy.

"Guys, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Go and shoot some hoops while I start my warm up." Troy said to them.

"Are you sure Troy? We can cancel the practice if you like." Jason said.

"Cancel? No! Jason, our play-offs against the West High Knights is fast approaching we can't cancel even one of our practices. Why don't you go and we'll start after my short warm up."

"Well, the captain's made his decision. Let's go!" Zeke told Chad and Jason. Then the three went to the middle of the court and continued their dribbles. Troy on the other hand went to the bleachers and put his things on it. Then he started his warm up. _"Gabriella already chose the decathlon. I must also choose between the musical and basketball. There's no other way I can go to the callbacks for a singles audition. I was trained for a pairs audition and for sure Darbus won't approve since she want me and Gabriella on the main roles. That means I only have one choice and it no other than… basketball. Besides, we have a game against our arch-enemy in a matter of three days after the callback. We have to practice hard so even in the play-offs we can prove to them that we are still the best. Go Wildcats!"_

After his warm up, he stood and started to jog to Chad and the others. "Alright Wildcats! Pair up!" he called to them. Now that he had set his mind on what is really meant for him, there would be no turning back now. He once tried to pursue what he really like but someone just proved to him that in the end you really have to choose what really is for you.

The Wildcats started their daily routine of shooting hoops, running through and fro the court and practicing dribbles. As the clock ticked, they get exhausted but still each one of them are into the game that they can sacrifice all the energy they have. Troy was never as determined to do all the routines without rest as before. His sudden realization made him fight and pursue the sport that he and his father both loved. Speaking of Troy's father…

"Wildcats! Doing good!" a voice called from the entrance of the gym.

All the players looked at the direction of the voice.

Then Troy exclaimed, "DAD?"

**A/N: **thank you everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you liked the third chapter! If you have any violent reactions please put in review form. Thank you! Please continue to read this story. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy's dad had been out of Albuquerque for almost a month. He was at Florida for a Coach's Conference/ Seminar held every year. Mr. Bolton is one of the most dedicated coaches East High ever had. He once was a champion from such team that's why he is so attached to the school. Basketball is his first love (well aside from his family). He found out his true dream. He knew what really his dream was: to grow old with the sport that he truly loved.

"Troy! Team!" Mr. Bolton called throughout the court.

"Dad!" Troy smiled (a true and sincere smile) and ran to his father. "When did you come back?"

"I just arrived from Florida. Your mom picked me up and she's outside. I had to force her to drop here and visit you. Well, she still has some work to do so she just left and I also want to see all of these, your practice."

"Dad, thanks for dropping by. You must have a jet lag from that trip from Florida."

"I'm fine Troy. So how's school? How's the team?" he asked now he was looking at the rest of the team who were beaming at him. "Drellington didn't gave you hard time?"

"It's fine Mr. Bolton. Because of Troy's audition for the musical, Drellington cut our suspension that's why were here. And she didn't apply the "sport clubs" RULES on our team." Chad called to Mr. Bolton.

"You auditioned for the musical? Again?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

"Dad, it was detention."

"Detention? Darbus? She really…" but Troy didn't let his father finish his sentence.

"Dad, you can't do anything about it. It was already done. And besides, Gabriella won't cooperate for the callbacks so I don't have to worry anything besides basketball."

"Well, that's great! I mean, everyone of you must focus on our goal, we have to prove to the Knights that the Wildcats are better! Right team?"

"Yeah!" the whole team called out, chorused.

It was a fun afternoon since the whole team was treated by Mr. Bolton at the nearest restaurant outside the school. Everyone was full with all the pizzas and pastas that they ordered. They were celebrating for the safe return of their dear coach and for Drellington's soft spot for the Basketball team. But Troy wasn't that all-out happy. He still can't take Gabriella's issue and his' away from his mind. It is still bothering him. He doesn't know why he can't give up all his thoughts about Gabriella and about the musical. _"What if, if he quitted the musical's callbacks Drellington would return to her old self, a pain in the ass? I hope not. Everything seems to be back again, well maybe for the basketball team. Hopefully, she wouldn't change her mind about the team once she found out that we (him and Gabby) will quit the callbacks. I know that because of that detention Drellington agreed on the non-suspension of the Basketball team. I hope she won't be hard-headed once I talk to Ms. Darbus."_

The next day, Troy made his way to the auditorium to talk to Ms. Darbus. She was at her office. The whole drama club is out finding materials for their props. Troy entered Darbus' office.

"Ms. Darbus?" Troy called as he walked inside the office full of orbs and trophies. The walls were full of frames of different posters from different musicals like Grease.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. Come in! What can I do for you?" Darbus asked Troy.

"Ms. Darbus, there's something I have to tell you."

"Speak."

"Um… Gabriella and I decided not to get involved in the school's musical. So that means were not to sing in next week's callbacks." Troy explained.

Ms. Darbus was silent. Shocked. "What the hell are you talking about? How could you back out now that you both know that the role was meant for you? Troy, I know you have your problems with Gabriella and…"

"Ms. Darbus, it's not only because Gabriella and I are not on good terms but because we have our own priorities. Gabriella prioritizes the upcoming scholastic decathlon. I also have my own priority. I am practicing for the upcoming play-offs against the West High Knights."

"You don't know what you're talking about Troy! You'll regret that you both did this. Dismiss!" Darbus barked at him. Troy knew that she wasn't kidding. But he has no choice, Gabriella won't cooperate with him and even his father disapproves his idea of a musical. There's no other way other than to give up singing and continue with the hell Drellington's giving the sport clubs.

Gabriella noticed that Sharpay and Ryan were very happy. They met at the halls and the second time they passed each other; Sharpay can't resist the fact that she was very happy because of Gabriella and Troy's decision.

"Gabriella, I just want to say that it was a good decision that you didn't return for the callbacks because you'll just get embarrassed since everyone on school will see the foolishness that you and Troy will make in the stage. Good choice and good luck with your life. See you around!" Sharpay said to Gabriella. But Gabriella was really irritated because of those things that Sharpay just told her. So as Sharpay walked away, Gabriella took hold of Sharpay's arm and made Sharpay face her. "What do you want, Loser?" Sharpay asked rudely.

"Don't you dare call me loser! Because I am not. Just because you are the school's most popular drama queen and I am just a transferee whose part of the geekiest troupe in school that you can step on who I really am. Because you don't know a single bit of me. You can't just conclude around that I am some loser who is very afraid of looking like a fool in front of everybody just because you won over me. Because all I know is that, you are rejoicing now because you don't have to prove that you are better than us since we backed out. You won Sharpay but not because you won over us but because of default. Poor Sharpay. Aww!" Gabriella said to her. She was really pissed off of Sharpay. Sharpay jerked her hand away and started to walk away fast from Gabriella. While Gabriella was left in the crowd of circling people clapping for her. Gabriella just made Sharpay look like a fool in front of many people, which was a step to the overthrowing of the school's drama queen from her bully throne.

Gabriella can't believe that she just did that to Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Evans!

Gossip is just as fast as the light's speed. Everybody at school now knows what happened between Sharpay and Gabriella. Since then, many people regarded Gabriella as a savior, Gabriella the Savior from the bull Sharpay. Gabriella was really a celebrity now. Everyone at school know her and says their hi!s to her. It was weird since she was just experiencing it now, not before and not even in her wildest dreams. Because of that Gabriella is one of the school's hottest girls now. She didn't expected it. She also didn't like it. She doesn't want limelight. She just wants to be Gabriella.

Darbus went to Drellington to tell the headmistress that their plan was blown. Their last hope for Sharpay's safety exit backed out. Drellington was really pissed off. Their plan was already on its right track but they really didn't expect that the fight between Gabriella and Troy was that strong that they can't settle and sort things off. They also didn't realize that they also have their own priorities that they would choose over the school's winter musical.

"Are you certain that if we do your plan, that Gabriella and Troy will return for the callbacks?" Drellington asked Darbus.

"Yes ma'am. It's the only way."

"Very well. Send out the notice tomorrow and we'll see if they'll have a choice." Drellington commanded Darbus.

"Yes ma'am" Darbus replied and walked out of the headmistress' room, smiling.

The next day, Taylor was so bummed as she strode her way to the Chemistry Lab were the scholastic decathlon team were studying.

"Taylor! Why are you so bummed?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Because… because that Drellington's threatening to abolish our team."

"What?" the whole team chorused.

"Yes. You guys heard me right. She sent out another notice that our team and the basketball team are to be abolished. She can't do this! What did we do to her? That bitch!" Taylor cursed.

"Tay, I think it's about the musical…" Gabriella started.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just observed that the teams under abolishment are the decathlon team, which I am part of and the basketball team where Troy belongs. Can you see the commonality? We both are supposed to be part of the…"

"Musical?" Taylor continued

"Exactly!"

"And why would Drellington do such thing? Why would she do such if it is just because of that stupid musical?"

"Because she loves the musical. She is so tired of watching Sharpay and Ryan singing the major roles every year that's why Darbus asked us to audition since they want a new team that would do the musical this year."

"And they think that it is you and Troy?"

"Well, I think because were the only ones who could do such thing, to put a war against East High's own drama queen… Sharpay Evans."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… But if my singing would make the team survive I can't do anything about it."

"Gabby, you don't have…"

"Tay, it's okay. Awhile ago I was thinking maybe there's such a thing as fate. I thought that ignoring the callbacks, my fate of the theatre would just leave but I was wrong. Ms. Drellington made me see that I can give singing a second chance. Maybe this is my sign."

Taylor didn't like what is happening. Drellington just threatened her team to abolishment and now to save their team, Gabriella has to make the decathlon her second priority again. _"This isn't happening! If Gabby's mind would be set on the musical, we'll lose our title at the decathlon. I can't let this happen. I have to make a move."_

Sharpay was walking to the auditorium for her and Ryan's afternoon callback practices. But she came to a halt as she was grabbed by someone by her elbows and forced her to enter a deserted room nearby.

"Get off me!" Sharpay called as soon as they were inside the deserted room. "Taylor?"

"Sharpay…" Taylor replied.

"What the hell did you just do to me? If you want to talk to me, you should have just asked! Not by dragging me around like I'm some kind of a dog!"

"I'm sorry, but no one has to see or know that this conversation ever happened."

"What? You don't think that you're a CIA agent and you're talking to me because you have a cover-up that mustn't blow off… are you kidding me, geek?" Sharpay asked sarcastically speaking.

"No! It's not that. I have to tell you something."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Taylor stopped as Sharpay started to mumble something but Taylor interrupted her immediately, "Shut up!"

"Fine! You don't have to shout!"

"It's about your dear twinkletown!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The decathlon team and the basketball team are being threatened by Drellington to be abolished because Gabriella and Troy backed out of the callbacks. Sharpay, Drellington and Darbus wants Troy and Gabriella to beat you and Ryan because Drellington wants a new major role duo. She's getting sick of seeing you every year playing Darbus' twinkletown."

"Ha! You're kidding me! And why would you say such thing, you like Gabriella right? She's your friend isn't she?"

"Yes she is my friend and I don't want to let your musical hurt her again. And besides once she gets Minnie's role she'll have to make the decathlon a second priority and I really don't want that to happen. Gabriella is our only chance of winning!"

"So you're telling me these things because…"

"I want you to help me make Gabriella realize that the musical is not meant for her. And I know you won't let that happen right?"

"Of course! Minnie's role can never be portrayed as perfectly as I portray it. And besides, Gabriella owe me something and I have to get my revenge. So I think we have a deal now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, deal!" Taylor smiled wickedly and so did Sharpay as the two shook hands.

Gabriella hasn't been this nervous ever well except every time she sings in front. She do have really strong stage frights but she already overcame it with the help of the person she's about to face now.

Gabriella was making her way to the gym after the decathlon team's study hour. She has to talk to Troy. She has to apologize even though it will cost all of her pride. But she's not that type of person, she's not proud. As she approaches the gym, her stomach forms butterflies. She's sweating but not that rapid. She can't concentrate, _"What will I say to him? How will I start it? Ugh! This sucks!"_ Then she entered the gym and there she saw only one figure. _"Thank god, no ones around!"_ Then she continued her paces. She wants to back out but she can't make her feet go back. It felt that her feet have their own lives and their own minds. Then she came to a halt as a pair of blue eyes caught hers. They locked their eyes with each other. She wants to say something but no words can come out until…

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please review! Well my story is kind of a cliché' but I hope that you'll stick up with me because I'm still an amateur! Thanks for those who review! I hope you all like the fourth chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy was shooting some hoops at the gym. It was his free time since Chad and the others have some classes to take he has to go to the gym alone. It was nice playing ball by yourself especially in a time when you just want some space and silence (with the exception of the bouncing balls!). You want to be in an isolated place just to think over things. Things that you want to forget after the end of the serenity you're enjoying. Well, it just ended at a time that he didn't expected. A time that was earlier than he expected. And it ended because of the only person that he doesn't want to see but the one who makes his heart skip. _"Skip? My heart is skipping? Why?"_ It was when he noticed a lovely figure slowly coming to him. It was Gabriella, the first and last person he'd ever want to see.

"Hi… Troy…" Gabriella answered to him after his first question. "Um… I hope that we could talk. But if you don't want to since you're shooting some hoops then maybe I'll just…"

"No, no. Um… it's fine. So what are you going to discuss to me? Are you going to shout at me again? Because as I could recall, you asked me never to come near you again…" Troy said.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about that. About last time. I really didn't mean it. I was just pissed off by the annoyances I get from people around me because of the issue I get into with Sharpay." (_"Uh-oh. Wrong move, I shouted at him before my encounter with Sharpay! Damn!"_)

"Ah, I get it. So you shouted at me because you were pissed off. As far as I could remember, everyone was talking about you after you had your encounter with Sharpay which took place after our own encounter. Right?" (_"Why am I acting like this to her? Am I really mad at her?"_)

"_Why are you so smart Troy Bolton? Grr…"_ Gabriella thought. "Um… Sorry. Wrong excuse. Fine! I'll just tell everything. I'm really sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you by shouting at you. I mean I honestly haven't recovered from the encounters we had since last year, you know the "bad" stuff. I'm really sorry. And I just want you to know that I hope you'll take my apology. I know I was wrong. I know you didn't mean those things. I know…" but Troy cut her off the rack. She was already stammering. She was expressing everything to him. But as she came to her senses she felt warmth in her lips. Her dry lips were moistened by the lips that she never thought she would ever feel. Troy Bolton, Wildcat Superstar, was kissing her, Gabriella Montez, a nobody at East High.

They both pulled off at the same time. It felt that they knew when to pull off. It felt that they were connected.

"Um… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Troy stammered as he was saying his apology. (_"What the? I just kissed her! What would she think of you? Bastard!"_)

"Um… um…" Gabriella can't say anything. She was still in shock. She want to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth. "Um, I've… I have to go…"

As Gabriella retreated back, Troy took hold of her elbows and made her turn to him. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. But to tell you the truth, I don't regret any of it. I'm also sorry for the hurtful things that I have said." Then he released his grip on her. Then their eyes locked. Troy hadn't felt any of such feeling before. Yes, he had kissed and dated many other girls but with Gabriella, it was different. With Gabriella, he felt warmth and comfort. He felt that he could kiss her all the days of his life.

Gabriella can't believe it. Troy Bolton was her first kiss! She had never, even in her wildest dreams, ever thought of Troy kissing her. It was way too impossible. But it happened and like Troy, she didn't regret the thought that she kissed him back. She was happy.

"Troy, um… actually I came here to tell you or ask you if you still want to do the callbacks." Gabriella said to break the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Drellington was threatening to abolish our teams, mine and yours. I think this is because of the fact that they already know we're going to back out."

"Yeah, I already told Darbus about it. But I didn't know that they'll do this. So are you going to do it?"

"If you would."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. For my team's sake." Gabriella said but she thought _"And also for my sake."_

"Oh. So, we'll do it. Okay, don't worry first thing tomorrow; I'll go to Darbus to tell her about our plan." Troy replied. _"So she's doing this for her team's sake. But I will be doing this because I want to spend my time with you. Especially now that I know what my true feelings for you are."_

"Thanks. So, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll go talk to Kelsi." Then she waved goodbye. As soon as she was out in the halls going her way to the music room where Kelsi always stays, a very big smile crept on her face.

As soon as Troy ensured that Gabriella was nowhere in sight. He jumped as high as he could. "Yes!" he shouted.

Gabriella made her way to the music room which was at the second floor. She saw through a glass on the door the girl who helped to make it possible for her and Troy to do the musical. Kelsi was sitting on the piano playing "Start of Something New". Gabriella entered the room quietly and as she walked to Kelsi she started to sing…

"_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see…"_

She ended the highest note beautifully and she saw a beaming Kelsi looking at her.

"I didn't know you know that song." Kelsi told Gabriella. She shifted herself now facing Gabriella who was standing.

"Well, that's the first song Troy and I sang at the ski lodge. That's the same song that made me realize my love for singing." Gabriella explained

"So you mean, you'll be singing for the callbacks again?" Kelsi asked excitedly.

Gabriella nodded and Kelsi jumped up and squealed for joy.

"Kels, easy. Hahaha!" Gabriella laughed and later on Kelsi joined her.

"I thought this day would never come. So Troy's going to sing as well?"

Gabriella nodded again. As much as she like to tell Kelsi what happened at the gym, since Kelsi is also one of her closest friends at school, she can't. She thought that it was way more too personal at the moment. Well, she and Troy only talked about the musical and not about what their real score is. She must first assure herself that what happened back at the gym was true. For now, it must be kept secret first.

"This is going to be perfect! So, we'll start tomorrow so that means we only have three days to practice everything. But I know you'll just do fine and Darbus wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Drellington because they'll never see any flaws in your performance."

"I hope so, Kels. But you know, I still have stage fright."

"Gabby, you have already performed during the auditions it would be easy to perform now since you already overcome it."

"I hope so."

That day, Kelsi introduced to Gabriella the song Troy's been practicing before they planned to back out. It was the song Kelsi composed for the third act. It was the part when Minnie and Arnold can't take off their eyes from each other.

Troy went home early since basketball practices were cancelled due to a hectic schedule made by Drellington for all the sports team coaches. So Mr. Bolton asked his players to go home early and rest since they'll have a tight practice the next day. As Troy entered his house, he was surprised to see his dad sitting at the couch.

"Dad! Why are you here? Drellington gave you an assignment didn't she?" Troy asked his father curiously and sat opposite him, sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Yeah, well I have done it fast so I get to go home early. I can't take my first decision about canceling the practices since I also want to talk to you privately."

"What is it about dad?" Troy asked his father worriedly.

"Well, I heard that you are going to do the callbacks again. Troy, I thought we already talked about this!"

"Dad, don't worry, it wouldn't affect my practices. I'll still do well on basketball. You know I'll always do my best."

"Troy, you have to focus! Scholarships are very important this year. And you also have to focus real hard so that you'll be in Albuquerque College's Varsity Team. Agents can go anytime, even in practices. So if you don't focus, you might just miss this chance to be at my alma mater!"

"Dad, you know I don't like to study at Albuquerque College! Princeton University has been my dream!"

"I told you; forget about Princeton because they'll never do any good in your NBA dream!"

"How did you know? You didn't even go there! Dad, Princeton has prestige. So what if they don't have good basketball, I don't care! In the first place I don't want NBA, it was your dream! Not mine!" Troy called to his father and ran to his room, slamming the door.

The next day, Gabriella was late for their first duet practice. Troy had been ahead of thirty minutes and Kelsi came just a second away from him. Gabriella entered the music room with a very sad expression in her face.

"Gabriella your late!" Kelsi called to Gabby as soon as she took a step inside the music room.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to." Gabriella apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Let's start now… Gabriella? What happened to you?" Troy asked.

"Huh? Um… it's nothing." Gabriella replied. But there was something. Something that she can't tell them. "Well, now that I'm here, let's start!"

That day, the three practiced their callback song. Gabriella was singing good and so did Troy. They blended very well. Kelsi's playing was awesome. The three of them just make a perfect team. Both Gabby and Troy were having the time of their life. After what happened at the gym, it felt like they were closer than ever. Gabriella was glancing from time to time at Troy and once Troy turns his head to Gabby she would suddenly look at the song sheet she's holding. And the same goes for Troy. They just fit each other. Not only their voices but also their relationship. The next day was just as awesome as what happened yesterday. As the time they spend together, their bond becomes much stronger. They only got less than 48 hours to callback and thank god no interferences from the rivals have ever happened.

On the other side of Gabby and Troy's world, Taylor and Sharpay with Ryan were talking about the thing they have to do so that Gabby and Troy won't be able to sing for the callbacks.

"Ugh! The callbacks are nearing and we haven't got any plans for them!" Sharpay shouted irritably.

"Sharpay, calm down! I'm sure we can make something good out of our heads." Ryan said to his sister.

"Ugh! Ryan, don't act as if you have a brain because you don't! Just shut up and leave this all to me and Taylor okay?" Sharpay told him.

"Fine!" Ryan replied raising his two hands.

"Well… what do you have smart girl?" Sharpay asked Taylor. "Well, I suppose you have something in mind since you always claim that you have a very big brain."

"Hmmm… I have a plan!" Taylor replied. Then the three talked about Taylor's plan. The twins agreed since it's the best thing they could ever come up at the moment.

Troy and Gabriella finished their session with Kelsi for the day. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her to her house since it's already 6:00pm and it's already dark. Kelsi have to stay behind since the drama club has to start with their props. Gabriella agreed with Troy and they walked to together. Halfway to Gabriella's house, Troy popped a question out of nowhere since they were also silent ever since they stepped out of the school's grounds.

"Gabby…" Troy started.

"Huh?"

"Um… do you have anything to do on Saturday night?"

"No. Maybe, I don't know." Gabriella bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. _"Is he going to ask me out? Oh my gosh! I hope so…"_

"Um… Would you go out with me on Saturday night? I mean, it could be a friendly date… if you want…" Troy was cut by Gabriella's index finger.

"Yes" Gabriella whispered.

"Really?" Troy asked again. _"She said yes! I'm not dreaming right?"_

Gabriella nodded.

"So it's a date?" Troy asked again. "Well, I mean, it's a friendly date…"

"Yeah, sure…" Gabriella replied. It was not really weak but not also very happy, quite happy maybe. _"A friendly date? Ugh! Fine! It's better than there isn't any date right?"_

Wednesday, the day before callbacks, Kelsi met up with Gabriella and Troy at the music room after their classes. The three arrived almost at the same time.

"So, let's start?" Kelsi asked. The two singers nodded and they started singing the first stanza until Kelsi stopped because the piano sounded different.

"Kels, why did you stop?" Gabriella asked.

"The piano sounds different."

"Huh?"

"Wait, I'll just check if some keys were damaged." Then Kelsi went behind the piano and looked at the strings that connect to the keys inside the piano's body. Some strings were broken, and this dismayed the three.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Troy asked Kelsi.

"Well, does any of you have any piano or keyboard at home?" Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella raised her hand. "I do!"

"Great! Can we go to your house and practice there?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure!" Gabriella replied.

Then the three went to Gabby's house so they could practice there. Troy was excited to meet Gabriella's mom. He didn't know why but he was just… excited. They weren't together but still he wanted to know everyone close to Gabriella. _"Maybe this is what they call… LOVE"_

The three didn't know that there were people looking at them while they were practicing. There were people behind the big closet in the music room spying on them. Then they revealed themselves after the three went out of the room, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor.

"Nice one. They have to change location just to practice. Now it's time to prepare for Plan B." Sharpay told Ryan and Taylor.

"Well, that was a nice plan. But is it really that necessary to make them leave the campus?" Ryan asked.

"No, but maybe it will." Sharpay smiled at her brother.

Taylor's plan was Plan B. But she didn't know why they just did such thing, to ruin a school property and make Gabriella, Troy and Kelsi, leave the school. She didn't even know that there was a Plan A. She knows there was something fishy but she can't possibly turn her self in, Sharpay could be dumb sometimes but she always get what she wants. She's a big pain in the ass and a very worst enemy once you turn your back on her.

As Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella walk to Gabby's house, the three can't just stop talking about their excitement on next day's callbacks. It would be a special day since it will be the first callbacks they'll ever do. In callbacks, the entire song will be sung and throughout you must not commit any mistakes because there could only be one Minnie and only one Arnold.

They were very happy that they didn't notice a car passing by as they cross the street. The car was fast and since no other cars were in sight, the three didn't expect for a car to pass by. But as the speeding car approached, none of them noticed. Until it was only a meter away from them that Kelsi squealed and shouted, "A car!" Then as soon as she shouted, she quickly ran to the pavement to keep herself from being hit. But Troy and Gabriella were too shocked at Kelsi's squeal and only realized the car after a few seconds. Gabriella was the first one to be hit by the car, as soon as Troy came back to his senses; he pushed Gabriella to the pavement and tried to run for his life. But the car caught up his heel and he stumbled to the pavement. And this caused his head to be knocked on the ground first.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted.

Then the car just sped up as if he didn't saw that he hit a person.

Then at a distance a blonde was smiling wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **here's the 6th chapter! hope you all will like it... thank you very much to everyone of you who wrote me reviews! thank you verymuch! Thanks to **SVU101, isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace, seyia530, Zanessa Fan, nneessssaa, welovehsm,  
TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER, ZacNessa4Ever, zacefronsgirl1212, carito06, kay1fire, xobellaxo, Alexa, Whitney, JAMiEE, XxpinayxX, LOVED DA MOVIE, D.A. Gray, AznIntegra**... Luv yah ol! KEEP ON reading and reviewing! Thanks!

**Chapter 6**

White beds. Nurses and doctors. Emergency room. That was were Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy ended up. Troy wasn't really that hurt but he just have to get those stitches since his left forehead got cut. It was a big cut but nothing serious. Gabriella was really worried but as soon as the doctor called her and Kelsi that Troy was finding them, she felt relieved. Troy was just fine. She was happy to see her savior sitting on a white bed with a cute smile on his face. It was the greatest smile she ever saw, Troy has it and no one can ever replace that.

"Hey…" Troy called to them weakly. He is still exhausted from the time he got bumped by the car. "I hope you didn't get bored waiting for me…"

"Of course not… If it wasn't for you, I would be the one who's sitting there." Gabriella smiled at him and she reached for his hand and held it on hers. "Thank you, Troy."

Even with that touch, Troy can't keep his heart from skipping. (_"Thank god, Gabriella can't see my heart…"_) He could feel his heart beating fast every time he gets a contact with Gabriella. Well, he's not a blusher, that's a skill and he's fond of it. He could hide what he could feel at the moment. Gabriella has very soft hands. He could feel warmth in them. He had never been touched by an angel before and for him it already happened, Gabriella was an angel.

"It was nothing. At least, I only got a bruise, if it was you, you might be in coma now. Because that car could have a great impact on you."

"Yeah, you're right. That's why I really owe my life to you. Thank you."

"Enough of those thank you-s, tell me, what time is it? Maybe we can go now…"

"Troy, don't worry about the callbacks tomorrow, you two will just do fine. You have mastered the song and for sure Drellington and Darbus would pick you. And it's also quite late for us to practice anyway. It's already 6:00pm." Kelsi said to him.

"What? So you mean I was here for three hours?"

"Yeah. The doctors said that your cut was really huge that's why it took them a long time to stitch it back. They said that the stitches will just quickly dissolve after a few days." Gabriella explained. She had talked to a couple of nurses and doctors while they were waiting. By that, you can see that Gabby was really worried.

Five-forty five in the afternoon. After the incident, Sharpay didn't know what to do. She was just so happy that Plan A worked. It was tragic but worth it. She didn't have to worry about Taylor's stupid Plan B. But to make matters worst, she had a great plan for Troy at the moment. Everybody loves to see Troy singing upstage aside from a person close to his heart… his father.

Sharpay took her cellphone from her shoulder bag and dialed Coach Bolton's number. The phone rang… Kriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!

After a few seconds, the phone was picked.

"Hello? Who's this?" the coach said through the phone's mouthpiece.

"Mr. Bolton, its Sharpay Evans. I just want to inform you that an accident happened to Troy at twenty-second street. I heard that he was brought to Albuquerque Medical and he was badly hurt. Sorry to disturb you." Sharpay said softly as if she was worried about Troy's condition.

"What? Are you sure? Thanks for the call, Ms. Evans." Then he put his phone down and rushed to the door with his coat in hand. He ran out of the campus fast and got a cab. His son was hurt. He needs him.

As soon as he got a cab, he called the cab driver, "To Albuquerque Medical, fast!" There was traffic ahead. It cost him almost thirty minutes to reach the said hospital.

Gabriella and Kelsi were still at the emergency room with Troy talking about their plans for tomorrow. The doctor can't release Troy since Troy mustn't move for the next couple of hours so that he won't get stressed. So the two girls decided to stay and just wait for Troy until he is released. Tomorrow was a very big day. They'll going to have a blast for sure especially if they beat Sharpay and Ryan to their asses, fair and square. After a few moments, a very worried man was checking every bed in the emergency room looking for something that was really important to him. Then he found it after a few moments.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton called as soon as he saw Troy with Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Dad? How, how come you're here?" Troy asked his dad curiously. "How did you know I was here?"

"I got a call from Sharpay that's why I am here. What happened to you? And from your tone, it feels like you'd like to keep this from me and your mom."

"Dad, I can't keep it from you. See…" he pointed at his forehead with stitches. "I just don't like you to come here because for sure you'll get worried. I hope you haven't told mom, she'll freak out."

"That is because we care for you son. Tell me, what happened? And I hope that you two ladies can give us some privacy for a moment, if you may please?" Mr. Bolton said. Then Gabriella and Kelsi turned their heels and walked off some distance from Troy's bed. Far, that they can't hear what the coach's going to say to his kid.

"Dad, I'm fine. You didn't have to make Gabby and Kelsi go." Troy told his dad.

"And why is that? Troy, I was worried sick when I heard about your accident and here you are grumbling about me making Ms. Montez leave? Troy, you're grounded tomorrow!" Mr. Bolton called to his son. He was furious. He didn't expect this to happen.

"But dad! Tomorrow's the callbacks! And I can't just go and have absences at school. Besides, I'm fine so I can go to school tomorrow."

"No Troy! You'll stay at home and rest. After this, you have to have sometime off from school and from other things especially that stupid musical!" his dad roared.

"But dad…"

"My decision is final!" Then Mr. Bolton left Troy and headed to the Nurse's Station to talk about Troy's bills and what they'll do with his stitches.

As soon as Mr. Bolton left Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi went back to Troy. Chad and Jason were also there. They went to the hospital as soon as they heard about the news. Zeke can't come since he had some culinary classes.

"Chad, Jason! Glad you came!" Troy called to his friends as soon as he took sight of them. The three of them did their high fives and the two boys settled on the bench by Troy's right. Gabriella sat beside Kelsi at the large couch beside Chad and Jason's bench.

"So how are you man? What happened?" Chad asked Troy.

"Well, as we were walking to Gabriella's house, an overspeeding car was passing by and bumped me. My head hit the pavement that's why I'm here." Troy explained.

"Oh, man! That's terrible. But for sure you'll just do fine at school tomorrow." Jason said.

"That's the problem. Dad grounded me."

"What?" the four chorused.

"What about the practice tomorrow? An agent from Rhode Island's going to visit tomorrow morning!" Chad asked Troy.

"What about the callbacks? For sure, Drellington's be mad if you won't show up!" Kelsi said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out of the house tomorrow, no matter what." Troy told them.

"But Troy… you're hurt and I think your fathers right, you should stay at home and rest." Gabriella told him worriedly. "Besides, if the musical is really for us then it will be. You must first think of your health before other things."

"Gabby, don't worry. I'll be fine."

The next day, was a big day. Many things will happen for sure. Actually, many things are starting to happen. After last night's conversation with Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason and Chad, Troy felt nostalgic. He knew he'll get to school just in time. With their own plan, it's going to work for sure.

Callback day. Troy's at the house, resting?. Gabriella's at the chemistry laboratory finishing her reversible reactions experiment. (Thank god, she finished the experiment!) Kelsi's at the auditorium, waiting for everybody to come and setting up some things needed for the callbacks. Well, the piano at the auditorium was playing nice that's why they don't have to worry about music again. Chad was shooting some hoops at the gym waiting for the Rhode Island Agents with Jason and Zeke. The two guys already instructed Zeke with what he'll do.

Troy was left at home with his mom, since his father has to go to the gym for the Rhode Island Agents. Troy can't leave the house since his father instructed his mother not to let him leave. Aside from Troy's accident, Mr. Bolton didn't want Troy to reach the callbacks.

At the gym, Chad and Zeke we're waiting for the agents and Mr. Bolton while Jason was readying himself for some action at the shower room.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was waiting for 11:00am to strike. The plan has to work. As much as she wanted to let Troy obey his father, she can't also deny the fact that she want to perform with Troy at the callbacks.

At the Bolton's house, Troy was sitting at the living room while his mother was at the dining table reading a magazine. He knew that his mom was snatching glances at him that's why he can't move freely. But Troy's plan worked, his dog, Shaggy was at the backyard playing with the flowers his mom was tending. Mrs. Bolton heard Shaggy's playful barks at the flowers and the dog rolled over the flower bed. Shaggy was supposed to be inside the house but Troy managed to let him out without his mother's knowledge. Mrs. Bolton ran out to her flowerbed and shouted at Shaggy. As soon as Troy saw his mother's flight, he went out of the house fast. His bag was behind the sofa so it was a fast flight. Then he quickly got a cab and instructed the driver to bring him to East High.

It was already 10:50am and Troy wasn't still at school. The callbacks will start at 2:00pm but they still have to rehearse with Kelsi. Gabriella was worried sick. She didn't know exactly what to do. As she finished her experiment and because no one was at the Chemistry Lab aside from her, she decided to walk to the auditorium to check on Kelsi.

In the cab, Troy got his cellphone and called Jason's phone. Jason answered Troy's call.

"Man, where are you?" Jason asked as soon as he answered the phone and put it in his ears.

"Jason, is everything ready?"

"Yes. We're only waiting for your cue."

"Right. Thanks. I'm already near the school. Maybe you can start your little acting so that my father won't see me."

"Okay. Good luck man."

"Thank you." Then Troy put his phone off and paid the cab driver as soon as the cab stopped safely by the school's pavement.

At the gym, Jason quickly peeped outside and caught Chad's gaze. He nodded at Chad and quickly went in front of his locker. He sat on the floor and positioned himself acting as if his arm was broken. Then he shouted "Ahhh!"

His shout was loud, enough for Chad and Zeke to hear it.

"What was that?" Mr. Bolton who was talking to an agent called to his team.

"It must be Jason! He's the only one inside the locker room." Chad quickly replied. Then he and Zeke quickly went to see Jason. Mr. Bolton and the other players went to look at what happened to their teammate.

"Jason, what happened?" Chad asked even though he knew that it was just acting.

"I stumbled on that rope over there and my arm hit the floor first. Now I can't move it. It is so painful!" Jason replied. Coach Bolton heard this and instructed everyone to bring Jason to the clinic. Coach left his phone inside his office that's why he can't answer Mrs. Bolton's call about Troy's flight.

Troy walked to the deserted hallway of the school. Everybody was busy doing something. Then he saw Gabriella as she walk towards the auditorium.

"Gabby!" Troy called. Gabriella turned and saw Troy. She smiled.

"I thought you'd never come!" Gabriella called to him and ran to him as soon as she was near him she quickly wrap herself around him in a tight hug. She can't believe that she just did what she was doing.

Troy was glad that Gabriella was hugging him now. How he wished that that moment wouldn't end. Then they broke apart.

"Wow. Thanks for the warm welcome." Troy told her.

Gabriella simply laughed and told him that they have to meet Kelsi. They went to the auditorium and Troy was holding her hands. Gabriella in turn didn't jerk away.

As they were leaving the deserted place, they didn't know that the blonde and her brother just saw them and decided to proceed to Plan B, Taylor's plan.

Sharpay and Ryan found Taylor at the cafeteria eating with the geeks. Sharpay called for Taylor and Taylor stood up and went with Sharpay and Ryan.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Taylor asked Sharpay irritably.

"What I want is for us to do Plan B as soon as possible." Sharpay said

"What? But Troy isn't here…" Taylor trailed off as soon as Sharpay spoke.

"You're wrong smart girl. I and my brother just saw him walking with Gabriella to the auditorium. Now, I want you to get Gabriella and we'll deal with Troy." Sharpay said.

"Okay…" Taylor said hesitantly but she has to do it. She realized that what she was doing was wrong especially when she heard that Troy just had an accident and she know for a fact that Sharpay has something to do with it.

Then Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan went on their separate ways.

Sharpay and Ryan still have preparations to do, that is why Sharpay just had the most brilliant idea to trap dear old Troy. Sharpay saw Martha Cox.

"Hey Martha!" Sharpay called at the big fat girl.

"Shh…arpay? Sharpay Evans? Youu… are talking to me?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Martha, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." She replied. Martha is one of Sharpay's loyal fans.

"Um… can you please give this to Troy Bolton." Sharpay handed her a parchment. "And tell him that it is from Ms. Darbus. And please don't tell him that I gave it to you because he would think that I am doing something to ruin his callback. Is it okay?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Sure." Martha replied.

"Thanks." Then Sharpay went away. _"This is going to be your worst day Troy Bolton."_ Sharpay said to herself, smiling wickedly.

Troy and Gabriella walked through the deserted corridor. After a while of talking, Taylor came and grabbed Gabriella by the elbow, "Gabby, can we talk? Troy is it okay if I steal Gabriella away? Just for a sec?"

Gabriella and Troy were confused by Taylor's fast gestures but Troy just said, "Okay, go ahead. Gabriella, I'll just go to Kelsi. We'll wait for you at the auditorium."

Gabriella nodded and followed Taylor.

"Tay, what's up? You're acting foolishly. I thought we'll just talk. Where are we heading?" Gabriella asked Taylor curiously as the two of them continued to walk through a deserted corridor. Taylor stopped by a deserted classroom and the two entered.

Gabriella was looking curiously around the room. Taylor was behind her. "What are we going to talk about Tay?" Gabriella turned to Taylor. She saw her friend closing the door and once Taylor was out, Gabriella quickly went near the door. Taylor was locking the door. "Taylor! Taylor! What are you doing? Let me out!" Gabriella shouted.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry. But this is also for your own good. I'm really sorry." Taylor apologized and left.

Gabriella just continued to shout and knock on the door. But no one was passing through the corridor.

Troy continued walking after Gabriella and Taylor left. He came to a halt when the big girl, Martha Cox came to him.

"Troy…" Martha approached nervously.

"Hey, Martha. What's up?" Troy asked confused. The geek never came up to him. They had been at East High since kindergarten but that was the only time that they ever spoke. Well, except every time they are in a group project.

"Ummm… Ms. Darbus wants to give this to you." Then Martha gave Troy the parchment Sharpay asked her to give to Troy. Troy received the letter.

"Well, okay. Thanks." Then he continued his walk. _"weird!"_ He didn't know that Martha was still at the place she was at, daydreaming.

Troy opened the parchment.

_Mr. Bolton,_

_Go to the Old Music Room at the Fourth Floor. Please comply as soon as you receive this letter._

_Ms. Darbus_

Troy crumpled the paper and threw it at the nearest trash bin. _Three points!_ Then he doubled his paces and climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor. He found the old music room. The fourth floor was empty since it's still under renovation. _"Why would Darbus want to meet me now? And here?"_ He entered the room. He scanned the room and got fascinated by the old musical instruments displayed there. He didn't notice that the door was being closed by an unknown boy. The boy was in the lower year that's why he didn't recognize him. He only noticed the door when he heard a clicking sound from the doorknob. It was being locked! He went to the door and started to bang it. "Let me out!" Troy shouted but he knew that no one would hear him since no students come up to that floor since Drellington started renovating it.

Gabriella on the other hand, was at the first floor, screaming out and at the top of her precious voice. But no one could hear her.

At the auditorium, Kelsi was getting worried. The plan was Troy and Gabriella must be at the auditorium rehearsing with her an hour ago. The callbacks will start in an hour.

Darbus approached Kelsi.

"Anything wrong Ms. Nielsen?" Darbus asked the composer.

"Um… nothing ma'am." Kelsi replied nervously.

Darbus just nodded and proceeded to check the props men at the stage.

"_Where are they?"_ Kelsi asked herself. _"Troy, Gabby, you can't mess this up now! Please!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" Darbus called. The main role callback was starting. Kelsi was so nervous because neither Troy nor Gabriella was at the auditorium. She can't concentrate fully on the persons performing especially now that their turn is after Sharpay's.

Sharpay and Ryan prepared themselves happily. Sharpay knew that this is her day, the day that she defeated Gabriella and Darbus. She was going to perform there, knowing that she's the winner. Sharpay was wearing a ruffled pink dress. Her hair was pulled to a bun and a glitter tattoo is stuck on her face. Her lapel was connected firmly on her strap (well, it's a spaghetti strap dress…). Ryan is in his best black suit and an inner green polo. His shoes were neatly shined. And like Sharpay, a lapel was connected firmly on his attire.

Sharpay and Ryan waited for their cue as they stood behind the curtain and on each others opposite sides. As the sound system worked, the twins bopped their way to the TOP.

Gabriella was still yelling through the door. For the past two hours, no one heard her. No one even passed (which is kind of unusual…). But as Gabriella shouted and banged the door, Troy who is at the fourth floor, found a window without a glass. (Troy just noticed it after sometime, two hours!) He then quickly went through it and saw that an emergency ladder was nearby. He swings himself to the ladder and as soon as he got his grip on it, he prepared himself for some wall climbing (retreating style).

Chad and Zeke walks through the deserted corridor from the clinic. They were asked by Mr. Bolton to continue their practice. Jason was left at the clinic with Mr. Bolton. The nurse said there were no broken bones but Jason denied the truth that there wasn't really any hurt. Mr. Bolton must be there to know Jason's situation that's why Zeke and Chad were sent by Mr. Bolton to supervise the remaining time for a good practice. The Rhode Island Agents already left because of the accident. But no one really cared since Jason was the team's priority. As Chad and Zeke walked the corridor silently but with smiles in their faces they heard a door banging.

"Zeke, can you hear that?" Chad asked as the two came to a halt.

"What do you me--?" Zeke trailed off as he also heard what Chad was hearing. The two kept silent as they follow the voice. As they approach the end of the corridor, the voice becomes much audible. As they neared, they could now recognize that it belongs to a girl.

"Help! Please let me out!" the voice shouted.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Chad called to Zeke.

"That's Gabriella!" Zeke replied.

The two boys called out to Gabby but still she was no where in sight.

Gabriella heard Chad and Zeke. "Chad! Zeke! I'm here!"

"Gabriella! Where are you?" Chad replied back.

"I'm here at the deserted room near the comfort room!" Gabriella called back.

Gabriella could now see Chad and Zeke through the glass in the door. The two boys were still searching so she continued to shout. "Hey! I'm here, turn around!"

As soon as Chad and Zeke heard her last call, they turned around and saw Gabriella. She was locked behind the door. They ran immediately to her. As Chad got a grip with the doorknob, he can't turn it open. He continued to turn it with force, but no luck.

"Chad, it won't work. We need the key." Zeke told him.

"I have a plan…" Chad said to Zeke. Then Chad saw a bench that was removable from the ground. "Zeke, help me with that bench and we'll bang it through that door." Zeke understood his plan and nodded. "Gabriella, stand back." Gabriella also nodded back to him. She stepped back.

Chad and Zeke now were holding the bench and they ran through the door with it. The first was just a simple crack in the door. But by the second collision, the door flew open. It was smashed down to the floor.

Then Gabriella quickly got out of the room and ran to Chad and Zeke. "Guys, I don't know how to thank you." Gabriella took a simple hug from each of the boys. The two slightly blushed.

"How come you're in there? You're supposed to be in the callbacks by now right?" Chad asked.

"Yes. But Taylor locked me up in there. She took me away from Troy and took me here." Gabriella replied.

"That girl is such a bitch!" Zeke said.

"But we don't have time to talk about that now. The callbacks have already started; I have to reach the auditorium now." Gabriella told Chad and Zeke. The two boys nodded and they all sped up to the auditorium.

Troy was now halfway to the ground. _"Ugh! This sucks! I hate heights!"_ Troy cursed as he took a step down. He was starting to get cramps but he has to keep focus. His head was hurting because the sun was still up and it's scorching. It must also be because of his recent accident. As Troy took another step down, he didn't noticed that the bolts in the 3rd ladder of the emergency ladder was loose then it took off and this caused Troy to stop. The ladder wasn't that sturdy, if he took another step, the other bolt of the ladder would also be taken off. _"Crap! This is the most unlucky day of my life!"_ But he took the risk, he stepped another one down and the bolt really was taken off and the ladder caused to bend down. But because it was long enough, it was stuck by the tallest tree in the school. Troy was now hanging at the now horizontal ladder. There was still another floor to climb down. The ground was still very low from where Troy is. It might cause Troy's death if he jumps off. But he noticed that the ladder was rigidly connected to the tree trunk so he did monkey bars through it until he reached the tree. He was exhausted that's why he sat at the tree trunk for the moment.

Two girls were walking and saw the ladder was hanging. They saw that it was hanging by the tree and there they saw Troy Bolton sitting.

Troy waved to them with his two hands. The girls replied two small waves, they felt that Troy was waving happily at them but it wasn't the real reason. Troy was waving because he needs help. The two girls continued to send him simple waves of shyness. Then the other girl sent him a flying kiss. With that, Troy knew that he was sending the wrong signals. So he shouted, "I need help!"

"What!" the girl called back to him curiously, she and her friend can't understand him.

"I… NEED… HELP!" Troy shouted at the top of his voice.

"Oh!" the girl replied with embarrassment. "Wait! We'll call someone!" then they took flight and find someone who could help the Wildcat Superstar.

Gabriella, Chad and Zeke arrived at the auditorium. Sharpay and Ryan were at the midst of their performance. After a few moments, they were going to end their song and she and Troy will follow. The three entered the auditorium. There were not so many people in there and some came to see Troy. Gabriella, Chad and Zeke slid to the third row of chairs. Gabriella was sitting behind Kelsi.

"Kels!" Gabriella whispered behind Kelsi.

Kelsi turned around and saw Gabriella. "Gabby! What happened? Why are you late? And where is Troy?" Kelsi whispered back.

"He's not here?" Gabriella questioned her.

"Yes. You two must be here 3 hours ago!" Kelsi whispered to her.

"Sorry. Taylor locked me up at a classroom."

"What?"

"Yes. And I don't have time to tell you. I have to find Troy."

Gabriella started to stand. But instead of going out to find Troy, Darbus called her and Troy.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" Darbus called.

Gabriella was stunned. She didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at her. She can't sing without Troy. The song was made to be sung by two. This callback was for her and Troy. She isn't going to sing in front without Troy. She can't. She just really can't. She needs Troy.

"Gabriella, your next!" Zeke called to her, snapping her away from her thoughts. She didn't know how long she was standing there but she knew it was quite long for the time being since Darbus called her name and Troy's again. She walked to the stage and was starting to get big time nervous.

Kelsi sat in front of the piano. She too was worried. She knew that their callback is for the pairs audition but Troy wasn't in sight. She also does know that Gabriella can't sing without Troy. Gabriella still could get stage frights without Troy. She stood up and ran to Gabriella who was in the middle of the stage getting a grip with her microphone.

"Gabby, we can't start without Troy." Kelsi told her. Gabriella just stared at her.

"Kelsi! Gabriella! What's wrong? Where's Troy?" Darbus called to the two girls in the middle of the stage.

"Um… Ms. Darbus, Troy still isn't here. Can we wait for a few minutes, we know he'll come." Kelsi replied. Gabriella was still stunned. She can't talk or even look directly to the audience. For her, the audience that was small was too big.

Sharpay came to the stage and butted in, "But Ms. Darbus, your stage rule is, no stage waits for its performer." She knew that if she didn't do anything, Darbus might just grant them the request they were asking.

Darbus can't say anything. She can't take away what she already told before, the time thing. But she can't also make Gabriella go. She needs to replace Sharpay and Ryan since she already promised it to Drellington. But she can't also go against the drama queen since Sharpay can be so bad when it comes to the theatre. Darbus didn't know what to do.

"Ah… okay, Sharpay you're right." Darbus said.

Kelsi and Gabriella were crestfallen while Sharpay had a very big smile in her face. Then she turned to Kelsi and Gabriella and smirked at them. But her smirk faded as she realized that Darbus wasn't yet finished.

"Sharpay, I know you only want to follow the rules that I have put upon. But I think we could give Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton another chance since they are still new." Darbus told Sharpay, she knew that Sharpay can't rebut to this since she still know that Sharpay has some pride inside her. If she insisted on it, it will look like she's afraid of Gabriella and Troy.

"Bu… but… Fine!" Sharpay snapped but still stood there. "Maybe three minutes would be enough." She continued. She knew that Troy can't make it because she knew that Troy is still locked up at the fourth floor and no one can see him there.

Gabriella lightened up and so did Kelsi, Chad and Zeke. The two boys were also hoping that Troy would come. They had hoped that Troy would come and they are still hoping.

One minute. Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently. The crowd was quiet. Darbus was getting worried. _"If Drellington finds out that Troy and Gabriella might not be in the play, I'm doomed."_

Two minutes. Gabby, Kelsi, Chad and Zeke were getting worried sick. The crowd was getting restless. Murmurs started. Small talks. Chats to let time pass.

Two and thirty seconds. Sharpay was starting to return the big smile that she was showing awhile ago. Gabriella caught Sharpay's smirk. She was worried.

Two and fifty-nine seconds. Sharpay was starting to open her mouth to tell Darbus that they are not going to perform since Troy was late. Gabriella was also starting to open her mouth to ask for extension. Chad and Zeke was standing up to convince Darbus to give them (Troy and Gabby) another chance. But all their efforts came to a full stop when…

"Sorry I'm late!" Troy called, exhausted. Obviously, he was running awhile ago.

"Troy!" Gabriella called happily. They were going to perform!

Sharpay was bummed! She stomped her way back to her and Ryan's dressing room. Which was painted pink. (Hmmm… what could be Ryan's true colors? Hehehe!)

Gabriella started to descend the stairs but Troy stopped her. "Gabby, I'll go there." Then he stopped in front of Ms. Darbus. "Thank you ma'am!" he shot her a quick smile of gratitude.

Darbus quickly whispered to him. "You guys owe me one!" Then she sat back to her chair comfortably. She was getting excited to have new actors even though that one of the main actors is a big pain in the ass for her and his father, the coach of bully ness, Coach Bolton. But Troy was better that Ryan and she knew it. She has been with theatre almost of her life and she saw many actors and different talents. Sharpay was good but Gabriella can do better. She knew that they can be of the same level but Sharpay was just too proud that it makes Gabriella show a much better talent.

Troy quickly joined Gabriella up in the stage. He got his microphone and stood next to Gabby.

"What took you so long?" Gabriella asked him.

"I was locked up in the fourth floor."

"You too?"

"Why? Were you locked up too?"

Gabriella nodded.

"That's fishy. Maybe someone planned all this for us not to make it here."

"Taylor was the one who locked me up. I thought she was my friend but I thought wrong." Gabriella told him crestfallen. Taylor has been one of her closest in East High since she wasn't that popular to have so many friends. When she was at Boston, Taylor kept her updated of what's happening at East High. Taylor was also there for her. But with what she did, Gabriella didn't know how to react. Yes, Taylor was a very good friend. But she changed. She was one of those many who wants to pull her down. And she believed that she can't forgive her for now.

With her statement, Troy took her hand in form of a comfort. The two got lost with their whispering talk that they didn't noticed many were looking at them.

"Are you just going to stand up there and talk?" Darbus called to them. She was getting impatient herself. But she has to tolerate it. If she get Drellington be bummed at her, the drama club would be just another club just like before.

"Um… sorry ma'am." Gabriella called to her.

Troy took some steps away from her. Gabriella just stood at her same place. She was looking at her foot. She knew that she'll just get nervous when she'll look at the audience.

Troy saw her and knew that she was getting nervous. But he also knew that she can overcome it just like before. They have already performed several times and she made every performance lively and worth remembering for. So he knew that she can sing well and much better than before, better than what she had done that they thought was good. Gabriella was a light that livens and lights up every people's hearts. She does fit every applause that they get whenever they perform. In short, she's the best.

Kelsi called to them. "Troy! Gabriella!"

Troy and Gabby turned to her.

"Are we going to start?" she called to them, asking.

Troy turned to Gabriella. Gabriella caught Troy's eyes. They knew it was time to show the world that other than Sharpay and Ryan, they can excel and not like them but more than them.

Troy got Gabriella's signal and turned to Kelsi. He nodded towards her and Kelsi started to play the symphony that they had practiced for the past few weeks.

**A/N: **hey guys! thanks for all the reviews... hope you like the chap! thank you to all my loyal readers... you rock! hope you continue to read and review... thanks guys! please tell me if it's way too over acting or if theres something wrong in the story so I could make some retouches on my next chapters... thank you!

**LOVED DA MOVIE!**--- yah.. you're right... the 'fat' Martha was way too harsh... :D thanks for the comment. Gonna be good the next time around!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy got Gabriella's signal and turned to Kelsi. He nodded towards her and Kelsi started to play the symphony that they had practiced for the past few weeks.

Troy started to sing with all smiles. He was determined to make their performance better than what they expected. He did his moonwalks better than before.

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh_

_Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Gabriella's turn. She knew she must do good. Troy was doing his best and so must she. She felt every words that she release from her mouth that is why her actions speak it good.

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no_

_That I would ever end up here tonight_

Duet. Means working together. They depend on each other. And this made them blend. They were like fit for each other. Their voices blended good that it soothed everyone's minds and hearts.

_All things change_

_When you don't expect them to_

_No one knows_

_What the future's gonna do_

Troy's fast solo. Before, he gets it all jumbled up. But now he did it great. He just thought that Gabriella will always be there all along.

_I never even noticed _

_That you've been there all along_

They locked up their eyes. Troy can't make it possible to take off his eyes from Gabriella. Gabriella also felt the same way.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too_

That New Year's Eve, as they looked at each other's eyes, sparks flew out in them. They knew their dreams would do come true. Even from that, they could see destiny is not against them.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took . . . Was one look_

_For a dream come true_

They might be different but they still are better to be together. Together is where they belong. Troy was now in front of Gabriella. He held his hand out and without any hesitance, Gabriella took it.

_We got a good thing goin' on_

_Right here is right where we belong_

They tried and they saw their real desires at heart. And with them together they know they could reach it. Gabriella knows that the spark that started before now flamed to a wonderful feeling. But she know she mustn't show it, it might just make that flame die.

_You never really know what you might find_

_Now all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew_

_That I've been looking for_

As the music soothes everyone in the audience, Troy can't take off his eyes away from Gabriella. He knew that there was something in those eyes. He just can't pin point it.

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_So let the music play_

Troy already concluded before that he does have feelings for the girl in front of her. And as time brings them together, his feelings for her gets stronger.

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_The feeling's getting' stronger_

_And I never ever felt this way_

Even though many girls swarm around him, Gabriella always stands out. He knows he can get all the girls he wants but all he wants was Gabriella.

_Alright, I see everything_

_In your eyes. . . _

_Alright, something's happening_

_Cause everyone's around but_

_You're the only one I see_

Gabriella and Troy continued their callback piece despite all the thoughts they keep in their heads. The feelings they have developed made their performance better. Gabriella danced and sang like she has never before. And so did Troy doing all the moonwalks that could fit for the rhythm and beat of the music.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew_

And because of that they now know that somebody already got their hearts.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start. . . Got my heart_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

The symphony ended and Troy ended up in front of Gabriella after all those dance and walks that fit their song. Gabriella and Troy looked at the audience. They knew they were dancing with them but as soon as the song starts to fade, silent faces could be seen in them. Gabriella gets nervous when these things come about. But all her down feelings faded away when the small crowd started to stand up again and clapping with all their might.

Chad and Zeke stood up and big smiles were stuck in their faces. They now know why the musical was important to Troy, it makes their friend happy.

"Bravah!" Darbus called to them.

As the audience, Troy, Gabby and Kelsi enjoy themselves they didn't know that behind the red curtains, a pair of green monster's eyes is looking at them. _"No matter how loud the applause you get, you're just tweeps to us! No one can beat Sharpay Evans!"_

Troy, Gabby and Kelsi descended the stairs and they were greeted with a couple of friends and classmates. This made Darbus smile. Even though the production hasn't yet started, the pair has now good impressions from the audience. _"This is going to be a fun and memorable musical, for sure." _Darbus thought.

"Man!" Chad greeted Troy with a high five and a body thump. Zeke did the same with Troy. Gabriella and Kelsi were talking behind Troy. But they were interrupted when the two boys congratulated them. "You guys did great." Chad complimented.

"Thanks, man." Troy replied, stunned. The last time he just did an audition and Chad nearly fainted but now he was open with it. This didn't made Troy sad but it made him smile physically and emotionally. His friends accept what his heart really desires (atlast! Hehehe!).

As the five got out of the auditorium, more compliments came pouring on them. _"Congrats, we heard you did great!" "Hey, you guys were good!" "Nice tandem!"_ and etcetera.

"That was a jungle!" Chad said to them.

"Yeah, it's good that we got out from that jungle." Gabriella chuckled. She then turned to Troy and asked, "So what happened to you Troy? Why were you late?"

"Well, Martha Cox went up to me and handed me a note from, well she said it was from Darbus. The note said that I have to meet her at the old music room in the fourth floor. When I went up there and inside the room, I noticed an unknown guy locked me up. I knew it was something of a plan since the guy smirked at me. Then I realized that it wasn't really from Darbus because I know that Darbus would never waste her time just to meet me at a secluded area." Troy explained.

"Weird. But the question is who planned it?" Kelsi asked.

Troy simply shrugged. Gabriella kept on thinking who it could be. Chad and Zeke, like Troy just simply shrugged.

"So, man how did you escaped from the room?" Chad asked.

"Well, I found an open window and climbed down the emergency ladder. But it broke and got hanged up a tree. So I went to perch at the tree. Then a couple of girls passed and helped me down the tree. It was so high; I think it reaches until the second floor. They got the janitor who brought a ladder. Then I got down and ran straight at the auditorium." Troy told them.

"You were close. Sharpay was really keen on the timeliness thing." Kelsi said.

They just laughed and then proceeded to their respective destinations. Chad, Zeke and Troy went to the gym. While Kelsi and Gabriella decided to eat something at the cafeteria.

Troy, Chad and Zeke reached the gym and saw that the team just finished their routines. They got a very fierce face from Coach Bolton.

"Troy? Why are you here?" Mr. Bolton asked his son who was happily telling something funny to Chad and Zeke.

As soon as Troy heard his father's voice, he realized that he was supposed to be grounded for the day. "Dad" he smiled nervously.

"You were grounded and yet you are here! Your mother told me that you left the house before lunch, which means you got to do the musical thing. Troy! I told you to stay away from anything that is not regarding basketball and your future in college. Because of your actions, you're grounded for the entire week. You'll never get out of the house over the weekends and I have to confiscate your cellphone! And that's final Troy! Don't you dare disobey me again and you'll pay your price. Understand!" Mr. Bolton called to his own and only son.

Troy was just silent.

"As for you Chad and Zeke, you're benched for the upcoming play-offs next week. Get me? You didn't obey my command and you shall suffer the consequences." After all his lectures, he walked out of the gym and left three guys with opened mouths hanging. They were speechless. They were, for the first time, got a very bad fight with their favorite coach.

"That was way too mean…" Zeke said.

"You said it!" Chad agreed. "Ugh! The play-offs…" Chad called irritably as he sat at the nearest bench.

"Guys, I'm sorry… it's my entire fault." Troy apologized.

"It's okay man, it was also our fault. If we didn't stay at the auditorium, coach would not be bummed with us." Chad said. Zeke agreed with him by nodding his head towards the Wildcat's team captain and superstar.

Troy, Chad and Zeke went to the clinic to visit "the so-called sick" Jason after some hoops.

"Jason!" Troy called to the guy who was reading a boy's magazine, Rachel Bilson was on cover.

Jason closed the magazine as soon as he heard the call. "Hey! Troy! Chad! Zeke! How was practice?"

"We're benched." Chad said simply.

"What?" Jason called back to him

"Yep. We missed practice so Coach Bolton benched me and Chad while he ground Troy for the entire week." Zeke explained.

"So he found out. Well, it's not only you who were benched." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, he said that since I got an injury, I have to be benched for the play-offs and try not to move a lot. Which means, I don't have to practice for one whole week." Jason said sadly.

"Jason, I'm really sorry. It is my entire fault." Troy said to him, apologetically.

"Troy, it doesn't matter. Just think that what were doing now is a sign of sorry for what we did in the past." Jason said to him. Chad and Zeke nodded.

"That was still last year. But thanks guys, I really appreciate all this sacrifices you're doing for me." Troy told them.

"We're friends right? So that means we have to help each other." Zeke said.

"You're right Zeke." Troy concluded.

Kelsi and Gabriella were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Kelsi was eating her afternoon snack of cupcake and mango juice. Gabriella on the other hand was enjoying her tuna sandwich and iced tea. They were talking about the cast list. Gabriella was nervous that since Darbus would really want her and Troy to star in the musical, how could she survive the wrath of Sharpay and Ryan who will be the acting and stage directors of the play? For sure, Sharpay would make her life miserable. But she has to fight, she know she can do it.

"So Gabby, what are you going to do tomorrow night? You want to watch a movie? I won free tickets at Wallmart yesterday. It's a privilege ticket since we can choose whatever movie we want to watch and it would be free." Kelsi invited

"Kels, I'm sorry, I can't. Well, Troy already asked me out the other time. Maybe we could hang out next time." Gabriella replied apologetically.

"It's okay. Hmm… someone's got a date!" Kelsi teased

Gabriella just smiled trying to hide it but she can't because she was really excited for tomorrow's event.

Troy took off a few minutes before Chad and Zeke from the clinic. Jason was going to stay there, as the nurse requested, until the day ends. Troy was having a problem as to how to tell Gabriella that he has to postpone their date for tomorrow night. As he wonder, his worries got stronger as he realized that Gabriella was walking up to him.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled at him

"Hey…" Troy smiled slightly. "um.. Gabby, there's something I have to tell you."

"yah, sure, What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…"

"Um? What?"

"Well…" Troy started. "Well, I just want to remind you that I am going to pick you up tomorrow at seven, right?"

"Yah, sure." Gabriella smiled. "Um, Troy, I still have to go to the Chemistry lab to talk with Taylor because I have to tell her that I am quitting the Scholastic team."

"You're quitting?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Gabriella replied sadly. She didn't want to quit but Taylor left her no choice. "After what Taylor did to me, I don't think I can trust her anymore."

"I understand." Troy told her as he reach for her hands and rubbing it smoothly.

Gabriella smiled as she felt the comfort Troy was giving her. Troy and Gabriella's hands broke off and Gabriella went to the Chemistry lab while Troy continues to wonder as to how he was going to disobey his father again.

Gabriella found Taylor at the Chemistry lab, sitting with a book on the table.

"Taylor…" Gabriella called softly. Taylor looked at her, worried.

"Ga…Gabby… I heard you got the main role in the musical, cong—" Taylor trailed as she realized that Gabriella was mad at her.

"Stop pretending Taylor. I know who you are now. I didn't know what I did wrong to you that you have to lock me up at that room and make me nearly miss the callbacks. Taylor, I am here not to forgive you because it still is hurting me knowing that my closest friend doesn't want me to reach what my heart desires. Maybe in the future, I can forgive you but not now. I am here to tell you that I am quitting the team. I don't think I can trust you anymore." Gabriella said and went away.

Taylor was left sitting there, stunned. _"Now, what? I just did the stupidiest thing! How are we going to win without Gabriella? Wow Taylor, you did great! Stupid Taylor!"_ Taylor was now regretting what she did.

**a/n: **thnks for the review guys... hope you like the recent chapter... if you are the type who's not into the lovelove gf/bf troyella type... i don't think you'll like the next chappys but i'll try my very best to make it up to your standards... not making it so sassy or whatever... please still continue to read and i'm looking forward to your good/bad reviews... thnks everyone...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sharpay was making Ryan's ear explode with all her shouts and yells. Sharpay was walking back and fro in her room with Ryan sitting in one of her couches. Her room was painted pink and it was big with a complete set of furniture. She had a sala, a small kitchen counter and a big bathroom. Her bed was a king sized one, full of pink fluffy pillows. Her room was surrounded with posters of different popular musicals like Cats and Grease. Like Sharpay, Ryan's room was big and painted with the shade of green and white. Like Sharpay, Ryan has his own sala, own kitchen and own big bathroom. His room was also surrounded with decors but not like Sharpay's musicals but of world renowned paintings like Starry Night and the Scream (obviously they were fake ones, since the real ones are worth millions). They were well-off since their mother was an ex-popular broadway star and their father is a big time business man. The two were raised with money that is why they always get what they want.

"I can't believe this! She'll pay! I promise this, she'll pay!" Sharpay shouted the same line again.

"Sharpay, don't worry, we all know that you are better than Gabriella. Darbus would realize once the practices starts that Gabriella doesn't fit Minnie." Ryan said.

"You're right Ryan and because of what you said you just gave me an idea." She said as she came to a halt.

"Idea? What idea?"

"Idea. I'll make Darbus and Drellington realize that no one can do a better Minnie than I do. And Gabriella will regret that she ever did audition." Sharpay smiled wickedly, promising herself that this time, her plan will work.

It was a fine Saturday morning and Troy was still thinking of how to escape from his prison. His father and mother cancelled all their plans just to keep Troy inside the house.

"_How will I ever escape here? Mom and dad are downstairs. The most probable way out is… the window…"_ Troy thought and found the best solution at the moment.

He got all his shirts and blankets. He tied them all up, long enough to reach the ground outside. As soon as he finished it, he hid it under his bed and waited for seven o' clock.

Gabriella made Kelsi come over to help her out. It was already lunchtime when Kelsi arrived. Mrs. Montez prepared their lunch and the two girls ate together.

"Kelsi, what do you think would I wear? Something simple or extraordinary?" Gabriella asked as soon as she swallowed the last of her beef.

"Hmm… I think you must wear something that you are comfortable with. Something that is of your own style. Don't change your fashion just to impress Troy. He will like you when you'll be yourself." Kelsi said.

"You think so?"

Kelsi nodded. As soon as they got their plates on the sink, they proceeded up to Gabriella's room. Her room was just small. It has a bed, a bookshelf, a study table and a balcony.

"Nice room." Kelsi commented.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied. Then she laid all her probable clothes to wear. "What do you think would be better to wear for tonight?"

"Hmm… By the way, where are you going? Are you guys going to eat in a fancy restaurant or Troy was planning something way too special than a fancy resto?"

"I don't know. Well, he just asked me if we could have a friendly date tonight and that's it."

"hmm… Since you don't know where you'll go, I think it's much better if you wear something that is semi-formal but comfortable and simple to look at. Like…" Kelsi scanned her choices. "… this one. Perfect! A simple flowery skirt and a white sleeveless shirt with a pink bolero. Then for your foot wear, that flats fit your style." Kelsi said with a wink.

"I think you're right. Thanks Kels."

"It was nothing. We're friends and friends help each other."

"Thanks for being a good friend." Gabriella replied.

"Aw… you're making me cry." Kelsi joked. Then Gabriella went up to her and hugged her.

After they broke off, Kelsi and Gabriella went downstairs to sing some notes. Kelsi opened the piano that was at the Montez' sala. She played the first notes of "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff.

"I didn't know you like Hilary Duff." Gabriella said to her.

"Nah, not really but I like her type of songs."

"Me too." Gabriella agreed. "Can I sing along?" Kelsi nodded in reply.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark_

_I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me…_

After the song ended, Kelsi and Gabriella laughed without any reason.

"You know what Gabby, that song fits you. Troy is the someone that watches over you." Kelsi teased.

"Will you stop teasing me." Gabriella smiled. "Kels, you're my friend right? And I can keep you a secret right?"

"Of course. Is it about Troy?" Kelsi asked smiling.

"Fine. Yes…"

"You do like him a lot right?"

Gabriella looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"I'm right! Yes!" Kelsi said happily. "I knew it. Just by the way you guys look at each other, I can see that you guys do like each other a lot."

"What are you saying? That Troy likes me too?"

"Yep. You might not believe me but I can see him sometimes snatching glances at you." Kelsi said. "hey, you're blushing!" Kelsi teased.

"No I'm not!" Gabriella denied but she knew that Kelsi was right.

Their afternoon ended with more singing and teases.

It was already a quarter to 7:00pm. Troy was already ready. He already got his bath. He was already wearing his clothes but he still wore a pajama to cover his attire in case his father or mother looks for him. He locked the door and got the tied shirts and blankets he made earlier. He pushed it out of the window and luckily it reached the ground. The tied cloths can be seen through the windows of the kitchen but luckily his parents were discussing some things in their study room. So as Troy descended the cloths, neither his father nor mother saw him which made him smile greatly. He just left the cloth there in case his father or mother won't find out so he can still climb up to his room after his "friendly" date with Gabriella. Then he walked to their pavement and got a cab directing it to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. She was in the midst of putting light make-up on her face. Kelsi already left an hour earlier. She wore the clothes that Kelsi picked up for her to wear. As she wore them, she could tell that her friend was really right, she did look great. After wearing her favorite perfume, she got a knock from her door. She went to the door and opened it. Her mother was at it.

"What is it, mom?" she asked.

"Well, look at you. You look great!" her mother complimented

"Thanks mom. Do you really think Troy will like it?"

"Of course. He'll like you no matter what."

"Thanks."

"By the way, your date is downstairs now." Her mother told her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked nervously. She didn't know what to do. It was her first time to be asked out.

"Gabriella, hey, chill. Don't be nervous. You're great, okay?" her mother told her.

Gabriella simply nodded and went to the stairs. She looked at her mother again who was still in front of her door. Then she started to descend the stairs.

"_My Gabby is now a lady…"_ Ms. Montez thought and smiled.

Troy quickly stood up as he saw an angel descending the stairs. He was speechless. Gabriella did look great.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella said simply as soon as she set foot on the first floor.

"Hi… Gabby." He replied never taking off his eyes from her face.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked to break the tension between them.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously he didn't hear as single thing Gabriella asked him.

Gabriella smiled. And said, "I asked you as to where we are going…"

"Oh, well, it's a secret so, let's go." Troy replied. Then he held his hands out and Gabriella quickly took it.

Troy got a cab and confessed to Gabriella his current situation.

"What?" Gabriella asked as Troy finished his confession. They were now inside the cab.

"Well, I already did it. So let's just enjoy the night and forget it. I'll deal with it when I get home."

"But Troy…" Gabriella trailed. She was worried, Troy could get a greater punishment if his father finds out that he escaped.

"Gabby, please don't worry. Let's just forget about it and enjoy the night, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. Well, it's either she remains sad, thinking about Troy's situation or act happy and be happy.

The cab dropped them at a camping site outside the city. There were no people there but it was open for all.

"Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked nervously. She was afraid of empty and dark places.

"Gabriella, trust me. I'll have you blindfolded to keep the surprise, okay?" Troy asked her as he got a yellow handkerchief from his pocket.

Gabriella nodded and Troy blindfolded her. Then Troy led her deeper to the woods. Then Troy and Gabriella stopped at an open space. Troy took Gabriella's blindfold and she got surprised by what she saw. The entire basketball team was there. A round table was at the middle and candles were around them and so were pink roses. Chad and Zeke went to Troy and Gabriella. Chad gave Gabby a red rose and Zeke led them to their table.

"What's happening?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"We're having our date." Troy replied simply. "Guys, thanks for the preparations." Troy said to his teammates.

"It was nothing Troy." Chad reply. "We'll now leave you two here. Troy, here's my phone, just call Zeke if you guys need a ride home. We'll just be at a nearby club, partying, okay?"

"Thanks man." Then the boys bade goodbye and left Troy and Gabriella in their "date".

"Troy, this is so much." Gabriella said as soon as they were left.

"No, this is nothing compared to the way you make me smile." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed and they ate their dinner. After eating, Troy led her to an elevated area.

"Why are we here Troy?" Gabriella asked as she sat with Troy on the green grass.

"Well, in a few moments, you'll see something spectacular." He replied with a wink. Then after a few minutes, Troy said to her, "Gabby, look up…"

Gabriella obeyed and looked up at the dark night sky. There were little stars but something much interesting happened. A meteor shower was happening. "Wow!" Gabriella said, amazed. It was her first time to see something like that.

Troy wasn't looking at the sky, instead he was looking at the girl beside him. He was so happy to see that he made Gabriella smile.

The meteor shower was not that long, as soon as it finished, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Thanks…" She said to him.

"For what?"

"For making me happy. For this surprise. For everything."

"I'm glad you're happy. Gabriella…" He was now serious.

"yes?" Gabriella was looking in his eyes now. Troy took her hands and kissed each of her knuckles. It made Gabriella feel electricity through her body.

"Gabby, I like you. No, I think it is more than like. I want to make you happy all the time. I want to see you reach your dreams. I want to spend my time with you. I want you to treat me other than a friend. Gabriella, would you be my girl?"

Gabriella smiled. _"Oh my gosh!"_

"What does that smile means?" Troy asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Gabriella teased.

"Yes? Is that a yes?"

Gabriella nodded. Then Troy quickly stood up, rejoicing. He helped Gabriella up. And looked in her eyes.

"No taking back?" Troy asked again.

"yes. Why, do you want me to take it back?"

"No! no!" he replied and hugged his, as of now, official GIRLFRIEND.

**a/n: **tht's what Im telling you... please pretty please I do need your comments... if anyone finds it very overacting please tell me... your reactions are badly needed... hehehe... I hope you liked the new chapters.. i think i can possibly write the next chpters after this week cause im having my exams... please bear with me... thnx guys... luv yah ol... smile


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Troy and Gabriella stood to where they were standing and hugged. As they broke off, Troy took the yellow handkerchief that he used to blindfold Gabriella earlier.

"Gabby, I want you to have this." Troy said to her as he put the hankie in Gabriella's hands.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I read in a book…" he trailed as Gabriella commented on him reading a book. "Yeah, I read a book, I think it would be the first and last." He smiled and continued, "Well, the book was a story about a yellow handkerchief. And it said that a yellow handkerchief signifies a forever love and forever loyalty of a lover to his/her loved one. That is why I am giving this to you for you to keep and remember my true and forever love for you, Ms. Gabriella Montez. Will you accept it?"

"I do." Gabriella replied. Then she took the handkerchief and looked at it for a few moments, smiling.

"Gabby…" Troy called to her softly. Then Troy caught her eyes. They locked eyes for a few moments as Troy intertwined his fingers to hers. Then slowly, Troy made his lips through Gabriella's. He was sealing his promise with a kiss. Gabriella didn't hold back instead she kissed back. She put the yellow handkerchief in her pocket and wraps her hands around Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his hands around Gabby's waist. Then Troy trailed his kisses down to Gabriella's neck and Gabriella trailed her hands up to Troy's hair. She tilted her head to make room for Troy's kisses. Her eyes were closed and realized that Troy was trailing back again to her lips. They kissed for a few more minutes, and didn't realize that they were standing there for like long enough. The surrounding was cold but neither felt it since they were warm inside and out. Then Gabriella and Troy broke off as they both came back to their senses. Troy smiled at the girl in front of her and Gabriella smiled back. She wrapped her arms around Troy and Troy held her in his arms too. They just hugged there for a few minutes.

Gabriella's head was leveled to Troy's chest and she said, "I love you, Troy."

This made Troy smile and he kissed Gabriella's head and said, "I love you too, baby."

Gabriella was happy to hear what Troy just called her. She was precious to him because he called her "baby" and that means so much to her.

Then Troy and Gabriella sat again on the grass with Troy holding Gabriella, who was on his front.

"Are you cold?" he asked Gabby.

Gabriella nodded and Troy hugged her tight.

Then Troy saw a bright star up ahead. He was not smart like Gabriella but he was fond of stars and the galaxy.

"Gabby…" Troy called softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Look up in the sky. Do you see that very bright star?" Troy asked her as he pointed at the star.

"Yes. Why?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, that's the Polaris Star or the North Star. It's the star that helps travelers travel at night. Since it is the North Star, they can tell where North is once they see that star." Troy explained.

"I always knew that you were not only the jock and the guy but you are as smart as what I thought you'd be or much better." Gabriella said to him with a smile.

"Well, not as smart as you do. I just happen to like stars." He said to her.

"But you're still smart."

"Fine. I won't argue with you." He said and chuckled.

Gabriella and Troy just stayed like that watching the stars and telling each other stories about their childhood. Then it striked 10:00pm and that signals Gabriella's curfew.

"Baby, I'm sorry if we have to cut this short. Well, I promised my mom, I'd be back by 10pm. I hope you're not mad." Gabriella said apologetically as they retreated back to the open space.

"Hey it's fine." Troy replied as he held Gabriella's hand to his.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gabriella asked Troy as she realized Troy's punishment.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me okay?"

Gabriella nodded. And Troy called Zeke. After five minutes, Zeke, Chad and Jason went to fetch the couple.

"Hey! So how are you two?" Chad called to the two people whose hands were intertwined. "Wait a minute! Your hands are connected! Does that mean you guys are like… together?" Chad asked as he was connecting his two index fingers. Jason and Zeke were also waiting for their answer.

Troy looked at Gabby and so did Gabriella. Then Troy looked at his friends and nodded.

"Alright!" Chad called. "Congratulations man! Gabriella, welcome to the club!"

Troy opened the back door for Gabriella. Gabby and Troy slid inside beside Jason. Chad was in the passenger's seat and Zeke was driving. Troy thanked his bestfriends and he returned Chad's phone. They talked on their way home. They dropped Gabriella at her house and Troy bade her goodbye. Then the guys proceeded to Troy's house.

"Man, are you going to be alright? This is the very first time that you ever disobeyed your father that is why we don't know what he's gonna do with you." Chad told his friend sadly.

"I'm going to be okay. Thank you, man. Zeke, Jason, Chad, gotta go. Thank you again!" Then the three bade farewell.

Troy knew that his father and mother might now know what he did so instead of going at the backyard, he decided to confront his parents. As he entered, the lights were turned on.

"Where did you go Troy?" a voice called.

"Mom… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you and dad." He told her apologetically.

"Troy, shh… you might wake up your dad."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I saw the clothes you tied up and knew that you escaped. I checked your room and my instincts were proved true. I know that this night is a very important night for you that's why I asked your dad not to check on you in your room because I told him I already checked on you. Now, go up to your room before he gets up and find out that you escaped. " his mom told him.

"Thank you mom. You never know what you did. I really owe you big time!" He told his mom and kissed her in the cheek.

"Yes. That's true. You owe me big time so you have to tell me how your date with Ms. Montez resulted okay? I'll just finish the things I'm finishing as of the moment and I'll check on you okay? Don't you dare sleep on me."

"Sure thing mom." Then he proceeded to his room and changed. He waited for his mom and after a few minutes, his mother came.

"Spill." His mother quickly told him with a smile.

"But how did you know?" Troy asked.

"I just know. You escaped yesterday just to do the callbacks with Ms. Montez and now who else could be the reason why you escaped, right?"

"You're very smart mom." He complimented.

"I know. Well…?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend now."

"Really? I have to meet that lucky girl." She said with a smile

"No mom, I am the one who's lucky to have her."

"You really do like her lot, huh?"

Troy simply nodded. "Don't worry, someday you'll get to meet her."

"You also owe me one song." His mother quickly said.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you sing well. But Gabriella knows. So you have to sing to me. And I mean now."

"You're quite demanding mom but okay, I'll sing since you did me a favor." He said with a laugh.

His mother also laughed and waited for her son to sing.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You are always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_These feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

"Wow. Bravo! Troy, you sing great." His mother complimented

"Thanks mom."

"Now, go to sleep since you had a long night." His mother said. As soon as Troy was under his blanket now, his mother said, "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight mom. Thank you."

His mother simply smiled and went out and back to her own room.

The next day was a Sunday. Troy can't get out of his room but his father returned his cellphone. Since his father thought that he didn't do anything wrong yesterday. That's why all he could do was to text Gabriella or call her minute-to-minute just to hear her voice.

Gabriella was also happy that even though she can't see her boyfriend she could feel him and hear his voice. She asked Kelsi to hang out with her again.

"Hey girlfriend!" Gabriella greeted Kelsi as she opened the door to let Kelsi in.

As soon as Kelsi got inside she asked Gabriella, "Are you alright?"

Gabriella simply nodded and was still feeling in cloud nine.

"So, what happened last night?" Kelsi asked as soon as she sat on Gabriella's bed.

"Well… Troy and I ate dinner…"

"And?"

"And… he let me see the meteor shower last night…"

"Really? There was a meteor shower? Wow! That was so romantic… then…"

"Then…"

"Gabriella, will you please tell me without pauses?"

"Fine… He's my boyfriend now!" Gabriella said fastly.

"What? I didn't catch that…" Kelsi replied.

"Troy Bolton is officially my boyfriend now!" Gabriella slowly said.

Kelsi was stunned. "Oh… my… GOSH! Gabriella! Congratulations! Oh my gosh!"

"Really… Oh my gosh!" Gabriella said acting as if she too can't believe it.

Kelsi and Gabriella lay back on the bed, side-by-side. Kelsi was really happy for Gabby. She was the witness through everything that Gabriella and Troy shared throughout their time as partners for the musical and now, they're together! She was also happy for Troy because Troy was also her friend and she knew that Troy Bolton really fell in love with Gabriella.

"I have an idea, Gabby." Kelsi said as a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she sat up.

Kelsi too sat up and said, "Why don't you compose a song for Troy?"

"Me? A composer? No, that's your job…"

"No Gabriella. I'm not the guy's girlfriend. Don't worry, I'll help you." Kelsi said. "You'll make Troy happy if you get to finish it and present it to him before graduation…" Kelsi teased.

"Really?" Gabriella looked at her friend and Kelsi nodded. "Okay! Let's start…"

That afternoon, Gabriella and Kelsi worked on their plan. At the end of the day, all that Gabriella and Kelsi did were verses without any music.

"That was tough…" Gabriella said.

"That's how composers work. We do have many things in mind that's why we can get something go confusing but if we are really into it, we get to finish it just in time."

"Now, if we work like that, I think we can't finish this before graduation."

"Hey, don't worry. It's still day one. Just take your time."

"Now, I know how hard it is for you to compose the whole production. Don't worry; I'll work hard for Minnie's role." Gabriella said to make Kelsi smile as a return for her effort in keeping her company for the day.

"Promise?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella nodded. "Thanks. Okay, see you tomorrow at school." Then they bade their farewells and Gabriella closed her front door.

The next day at school, Troy got to school earlier than Gabriella. Instead of getting inside, he waited out in the front door. Then after a few minutes, the next school bus came and Chad and Zeke came to him.

"Hey, waiting for Gabriella?" Chad teased.

"Yep. Just called her. She said she took the school bus." He said.

"Hey, there's the next bus. I think she's in there now." Zeke said. Chad and Troy looked at the direction Zeke was looking. Then Troy caught the figure of his girlfriend.

"Thanks Zeke. See you guys later!" Troy said. Then he walked to Gabriella.

"Okay man!" Chad called back to him and he and Zeke went inside the campus.

Troy walked in front of Gabriella. She was bringing her four hardbound books and her big hip bag.

"Hey baby!" Troy called to her. Then he quickly took the large bag and the four hardbound books then gave Gabriella his almost empty bag.

"Thanks…" Gabriella said after she got his bag. Then she kissed Troy in the cheeks. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Especially now that I saw you." He teased.

"Really?" she teased back.

Troy nodded and asked, "What's with all this stuff?"

"Well, I was doing my research on the mortality of tarantulas. Ms. Franco asked me to do such research since she told me that it could help me get a Scholarship at Brown." She replied.

"Oh…Need help?" Troy asked.

"Nope. I can manage. I know you have your play-offs this Friday, you must focus on that. I don't want my superstar not fit on Friday's game." She smiled as they entered the building.

They didn't know that as they passed, many jealous girls were looking at Gabriella like they would want to kill her.

**A/N:** hello! new chappy in the house... tnx to all those who reviewed my previous chapters! hope you like the chapter... please send in all your reviews! please tnx!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella and Troy went inside the campus. Troy held all Gabriella's things in his two hands and Gabriella held her hand on his L-shaped arm. Gabriella opened her locker and Troy put Gabby's things inside properly. Her locker was properly arranged and on the door was the breaking free lyrics posted. Then he watched Gabriella posted another thing on the door, it was a picture. It was his picture.

"Where did you get that?" Troy asked, smiling.

"Let's just say, I am your avid fan." Gabriella winked and shut her locker down.

They walked through the corridor, hand in hand. Everyone they met was shocked as to what they're seeing. The girls were starting to gossip. The guys were getting jealous of Troy since he always gets the pretty girls. Well, since the callbacks and Gabriella's earlier encounter with Sharpay, Gabby didn't notice that many were starting to get a crush on her.

Troy noticed that a guy was looking at him fiercely. Then he looked at all the others they were passing through. He tilted his head to Gabby and whispered, "Is everyone looking at us?"

"You also noticed?" Gabriella asked back.

Troy nodded and both took fast paces to their classroom and reached in a couple of seconds. Troy sat on his seat and Gabriella sat on her usual seat beside Taylor.

Troy turned to Chad who was asking something to Zeke. "Chad, why is everybody staring at me and Gabriella as we passed?"

"You're asking? Troy, you're the campus heartthrob, every girl wants you. And if you don't know, since the callbacks, your girlfriend is the campus sweetheart, every guy in school fancies her. You guys are the school's hottest item man!"

Troy can't believe it. He knew that this would happen but not this fast. Then he realized what just Chad said about Gabriella, "Well, all those guys should stop fancying my girlfriend now because I won't ever give them the chance to even dream about Gabby." Troy said to Chad.

"Ha! I always knew you're selfish Troy." Chad joked. Then he smiled at his friend and sat in his seat as Darbus entered the room. The class started to fell silent as the homeroom class started and ended.

Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes as Troy was going to have his basketball practice at free time. Gabriella, on the other hand, met up with Kelsi at the music room. Kelsi was there early and was preparing the piano for some playing.

"Hey Kels!" Gabby called as she closed the door behind her.

Kelsi turned around and smiled at her friend. "Hey Gabby! So want to have a short singing? Then we can go eat afterwards since I think the cafeteria ladies aren't yet in the mood for service." Kelsi joked.

"Yeah sure." Gabriella replied with a chuckle.

Troy was with Chad and Jason at the basketball court. They practice their shooting powers and dribbling skills. Their play-offs with West High Knights is only four days away. They have to do well with this game because it's their last play-offs with their archrival.

Far from Troy and Gabriella's world, unknown to Troy, there's Alyson Hemming. She's one of Troy's most obsessed fans. And she doesn't like Gabriella's role now as Troy's girlfriend. She's not popular but she has many friends who are also Troy addicts. She's part of the school's newspaper editors, the newspaper that only shows how good basketball is.

"I tolerated Troy's flings in the past but not this whole going steady thing!" Alyson called to her two best friends, Myka and Gracey.

"Ally, what do you have in mind now?" Myka asked.

"Someone has to stop Gabriella's illusions…" Alyson said

"But you don't have the right to do that. Troy doesn't even know you." Gracey replied.

"Shut up Gracey. For now he doesn't yet know me, but once I'm through with Gabriella, he'll never regret that he has met me, Alyson Hemming." Alyson said and smiled wickedly at her friend's direction.

Gabriella and Kelsi were now heading their way to the cafeteria. As they entered, eyes were looking at their direction. Some girls giggled at the side and the others were whispering something and obviously it was about the newcomers.

Gabriella and Kelsi started to pace but they realized that someone took hold of their shoulders. Gabriella looked at who held his/her hand on her shoulders and found that it was Taylor.

"Gabby, don't get mad. I'm just here to tell you something. Come with me." Taylor said worriedly.

Gabriella and Kelsi didn't hesitated since they were already feeling awkward as the second pass. Taylor brought the two at the nearest CR.

"Taylor, what's happening?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Look…" Taylor said as she pointed the mirror.

At the mirror and in red lipstick paint, words were said, GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS A WHORE. Gabriella and Kelsi stood in shock.

"They said that that was put on before free time started because some girls said that early in the morning that wasn't there... And since the lipstick was still freshly painted on, they concluded that it was still new. But because all of the girls here are gossip queens, the lipstick issue spread in an instant." Taylor explained.

After she came to her senses, Gabriella quickly turned on the faucet and washed her hands and quickly swiped away the words. Tears were now flooding her face. "This is not true!" Gabriella shouted as she continued to wipe the words away. Kelsi and Taylor joined her and helped her take the words away. Gabriella gave up since the lipstick was too thick that water can't take it off. Kelsi comforted Gabriella as Taylor locked the door. She concluded that Gabriella needs the CR for privacy.

Troy came out of the gym with Chad and Jason to find Gabriella and Kelsi. They tried the music room but the room was empty. They went to the cafeteria but they didn't see Gabriella and Kelsi there instead faces of students were glaring at them.

"What's happening here?" Chad asked his company silently. The hall was in total silence.

"Do you guys want to know what's happening here?" someone from the silent crowd shouted. Then a guy emerged from the crowd. He was a thin guy with thick glasses. Troy figured out that he has seen the guy somewhere and concluded that he must be with Gabriella in the Scholastic Decathlon team.

"Yes…" Troy replied.

"Well, the thing is about your girlfriend Gabriella."

"What do you mean? What happened to Gabriella?" Troy asked worriedly.

The guy was one of Gabriella's friends in the decathlon team but after Gabriella quitted, he realized that the rumors might be true. So he was talking now to get back at Gabriella. "Well, your girlfriend is a big time, two timer whore. Get it?" he said coolly.

Troy was shocked. He didn't believe it. It was way too impossible. "You're kidding me. Gabriella can't do that. And besides, I know you, you are one of the decathlon team candidates and I know you're mad at her for dumping you. How impossible you are, spreading rumors just to get back at her." Troy retorted.

"We didn't spread it. It was already on the mouth of everyone since this day started. And it might be true."

"Might! Might be true… but not TRUE!" Troy called and turned his back to find Gabriella. Chad and Jason followed him out of the cafeteria.

Troy was now worried about Gabriella. He concluded that she might be crying now because of the rumors. He hoped that someone was there to comfort her now that he was still on the session of finding her.

Kelsi and Taylor sat with Gabriella on the floor. Gabby was calm now. She already wiped her tears away.

"Tay, thanks. I might be still clueless until now if you hadn't told me what really happened and why they were staring at me like I'm a big time criminal." Gabriella said but not turning to Taylor but still staring at the floor.

"It's nothing." Taylor replied. "I did something very mean to you and I must return you something good. I'm sorry about that. I just did it because I don't want you to have the decathlon team as a second priority. It was so selfish of me. I'm really sorry Gabby."

Gabriella now looked at her and smiled. "It was okay. Friends again?" Gabriella shook out her right hand.

Taylor quickly took her hand in a shake. "Friends." Taylor replied.

Kelsi was smiling beside the two reunited friends. "It's good to have you to return to normal." She said.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Taylor." Taylor said to her and shook her hand out.

Kelsi received it and said, "Kelsi Nielsen. Nice to meet you."

"Yey! Despite of all this trial, I have my two best friends." Gabriella smiled as if there was no problem. "Can you please just hide this thing from Troy. His game is in three days and I don't want him to worry about me."

"Gabby, there's no secret that wouldn't be revealed." Taylor said.

"Yes but I hope that just as much as possible maybe after the play-offs." Gabriella said.

Kelsi and Taylor nodded as a sign of their promise. But they don't have to do it since Troy already knew and was worried than Gabriella expected him to be.

Troy and his two friends continued to roam off the campus to find Gabriella. Then Troy came to a halt in an empty corridor as he saw the girl he was looking for.

"Gabby!" he called and ran fast to her. He quickly hugged her tight and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Gabriella felt like crying. But she mustn't show it, she didn't want Troy to worry about her. "I'm okay."

Troy broke of and faced her. "I know you are not. Gabriella don't you dare think of hiding what you feel from me because I won't let you. We'll solve this problem and everything will be alright okay?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked even though she knew the answer.

"Gabriella please don't play dumb on me now. I know that you know the thing about the rumor. Please share your burden with me."

"Troy, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine okay? Nothing to worry. I want you to only worry about your play-offs and after that the upcoming play, okay?" Gabriella told him.

"No. I won't…" Troy trailed.

"Troy, please… for me?" Gabriella begged.

"Fine. But once someone do this again, he'll pay big time." Troy said to her and quickly wrapped her around with his two strong arms.

Troy and the rest of the gang haven't yet eaten so despite of the cafeteria madness, they ignored it. They found a seat with Zeke. He already knew the issue but he didn't believe it since he knew Gabriella and how innocent she is.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Zeke asked as Gabby sat down beside Troy.

"Yes… Nothing to worry about Zeke." Gabby smiled. Her smile faded all of her friends worries. She has the greatest smile, Troy figured.

Despite of the gossiping crowd behind them, the gang just ignored it. They laughed and talked even though they knew there was some gossip which is not true behind their backs. Taylor was happy to reconcile with Gabriella and was getting a little closer with Troy's best friend, Chad. Jason and Kelsi were talking about notes and chords since Jason plays the guitar. Zeke on the other hand was talking to Gabby and Troy about some Crème Brule experience.

On the other side of the cafeteria, a couple of girls were looking at the laughing gang, fiercely. Alyson turned to face her friends and said, "Time for phase two… Prom disaster…" she said to Myka and Gracey.

"But Ally, prom is the best part of the year, can't we just forget such a thing first and resume after such a special night?" Gracey said. She was worried since she want to have fun with her boyfriend, Max.

"Don't worry Gracey dear, you and Max will have a good time. But it will only happen after our small explosion. Get it?" Ally said to her.

"But…" Gracey started and trailed off

"No buts Grace… it's going to be much fun than hanging around with your boring boyfriend." Myka said as she cut Gracey.

Despite of all Gracey's objections about doing something mean, Myka and Ally can't get her off their team since the three of them grew up together and not a petty fight like that would ever break them apart. Or Myka and Ally just thought.

Gracey was getting very angry at her friends. Ever since Ally had an obsession with Troy Bolton, she turned into some kind of a monster, doing something harsh to every girl that gets close to Troy. But she thought that it would be so hard if she gets off the two girls, she's no social freak. She was an aloof. Max was her first boyfriend and Max also grew up with the three of them and he is her only boy friend. She was shy that's why it would be hard on her if she blew Ally and Myka off. Even though she wasn't that into their mean plans, she just has to go with their flow. She can't do anything about it. She was a no one.

Myka and Ally on the other hand also don't want to lose Gracey. She had been the best friend they'll never have once they never had known her. Gracey always had that advice factor. Once they have problems, Gracey was always there and she knew what to say to comfort them. Gracey is a one big factor and they can't lose her just over some petty fights. She's a one in a million. And they're lucky to have her as their friend. But for Ally, Gracey can be a trade-off if it means Troy Bolton is to be hers.

After two days, the rumors faded and everything went back to normal. Some girls still were sour towards Gabriella but there are some that were happy for her. Some would even talk to her and ask her about Troy and what his likes and dislikes are. Gabriella would even laugh with some of them as she relates to them some of Troy's embarrassing moments.

"Ah, you're making fun of me behind my back. Ouch, that hurts…" Troy joked at her as he fetched her from her last class of the day.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. They were asking and it would be rude if I don't answer them." Gabriella replied worriedly.

Troy noticed that it really affected her so he put his arm around her. "Baby, chill okay?"

Gabriella smiled and put her arm around Troy's waist and said, "It really gives me the love electricity when you call me baby." Gabby smiled at him.

Troy smiled down at her. They made their way to the gym since Gabby promised to him that she'll watch one of his practices before the play-offs. But instead of a practice, Gabriella was greeted by something else as Troy opened the gym door for her.

The gym was full of balloons of red and white. A heart of rose petals were formed in the middle of the gym and a banner was hung above it which says,

WOULD YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME, BABY?

Gabriella was teary-eyed now. No one ever invited her to prom. Her junior year was full of decathlon meets that she missed prom. She faced Troy…

"Of course! I would love to go with you!" Gabriella replied and hugged him tight.

Troy was happy. She agreed. They broke off and Troy led her inside the gym.

"You didn't have to do this. You know that I'll never go to prom if my date wouldn't be you…" Gabriella said to him.

"It wouldn't be nice if I didn't ask you right?" Troy told her as they reached the center of the court where a bouquet of flowers were on top of the heart shaped petals.

"You really love to surprise me don't you?" Gabriella asked him teasingly.

"Well, surprises are fit for princesses and you are my princess so surprises just fit you." He smiled at her as he took the flowers and gave it to her.

"Thank you…" Gabriella said.

Then in a split second, Troy leaned down and touched her lips with his own.

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry for the late update.. Please continue to read and review.. your reviews mean a lot and it will be the only one that would determine if I still have a good plot on the way... thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Prom. It's the time of the year that couples await. It's the time of the year that some would lose their virginity. It's the time of the year that hearts cry out because some might find someone other than who they're with. It's the time of the year that ugly ducklings sprout to beautiful swans and young boy paupers turn to handsome dream boys.

Last year was not a blast since every girl expected Troy Bolton to come to his first prom but they were mistaken. Troy missed prom since he didn't have that someone to share it with. That was the time when Gabriella left. He was heart broken and didn't feel like it to go to some prom without the girl that he want to take to it. But this year he knew that he would have fun time since he has the girl that once made him ditch prom.

"You mean you missed prom last year because of me?" Gabriella asked him shockingly.

"Yeah. You created me misery for leaving me." Troy joked.

"Hey, you first hurt me so don't you dare blame it on me." Gabriella retorted.

"Yeah. Yeah. You win. You always win…" Troy joked again.

"Of course. I don't want to be the battered girlfriend." Gabriella joked.

"Hah… but you're making me the battered one."

"Well, you love me don't you, baby?" Gabby joked as she winked at him.

"Whatever, Gabby." He said as he tickled her side and Gabriella jerked a short distance away from him because of the tickle.

"Hey, we have to hurry. You have to be at the gym in five minutes." Gabriella looked at her watch worriedly.

"Baby, will you just chill. It's fine. Basketball games are late starters so there's no need to hurry up. Besides, they wouldn't like it if the game starts without me." Troy joked.

"You and your ego Troy! Watch it out… It might devour you…" Gabriella joked back.

Troy and Gabriella reached the gym and Troy proceeded to the locker rooms after Gabriella kissed him good luck. Gabriella found Kelsi sitting on the second row of the bleachers with Taylor. A seat was obviously for her. The gym was now full and loud. Cheers from both teams were rising every minute.

"Where were you? You guys are delaying the game!" Kelsi shouted for Gabriella to hear through the large roaring crowd.

"Troy said that it was okay since the games are late starters!" Gabriella called back.

Gabriella tried to ask Taylor what she was doing in the gym since she knew that Taylor was an anti-basketball freak. But her question was answered as she heard Taylor shout, "Chad! Go Chad!"

The wildcats are starting to get out. The red and white banners were being raised. Cheers and shouts were clear and loud. The cheerleaders are doing all their best to show their support. Alyson even has a Troy banner, she and her friends were seated two bleachers away from Gabriella and her friends. Gabriella continues to roar for Troy. Troy faced the crowd to look for Gabby. As Troy spotted her, he waved his hand to Gabby. Gabby waved back and sent him a flying kiss. Troy caught it with his hand and put it in his heart. They didn't thought of the crowd looking at them and the pair of green-eyed Alyson behind Gabriella.

The game started and Coach Bolton was having the time of his life. The wildcats are in the lead. The first quarter ended and the score was 26-19, in favor of the wildcats.

"Good game, people!" Coach Bolton praised his team. "We have to do well on the second quarter but especially on the last half. So, Troy and Chad, sit, you two are reserved for the last half. Jason, do a three-point shot, Zeke will pass the ball to you. Talan and Ben, guard anyone who'll do something near Jason. Then if the ball misses, get the rebound Zeke and do the routine all over again. All the others play safe from fouls and always aim for the basket."

The players nodded and they joined hands and roared, "Go Wildcats!" The second quarter started. Troy and Chad were noticing all the moves their opponent does. It will help them in the next quarter.

Gabriella was still cheering loudly together with Kelsi and Taylor even though Troy and Chad weren't playing. Troy caught Gabriella's glance and smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back.

Coach Bolton saw this act and sat beside his son. "Troy, are you sure about her?"

Troy looked at his dad and nodded. "I hope you won't object. Because even if you do…"

"Troy, stop. I won't okay? I know you like her and she's the reason you're playing very good. I won't make anything stupid with your life anymore. But I have to meet Gabriella after the game okay?"

"Yes, dad…" Troy smiled and nodded at his father. Coach Bolton returned his focus on the game. Troy was happy that his dad was happy for him. It really meant a lot for him. But he hoped that what he promised would also apply to Troy's desire to leave Albuquerque and study at New Jersey. Things would happen and if Princeton is really for him, it is for him.

The third quarter started and Troy and Chad replaced Jason and Zeke. Troy took a last glance at Gabriella's direction and focused himself on the game. Gabriella gave him the energy and inspiration. He was having the time of his life playing the game he love and which is being watched by Gabriella. This could be his last game. As the basketball season ends, his theatre life would now start. And his focus is now more on what he really wants to achieve. The game would be a very memorable one, he knew.

The score was now close, 40-37, but still in favor of the Wildcats. Troy got the ball and ran through all the defenses the Knights did and did a lay-up and gave two points for the team. The crowd roared and Gabriella was jumping for joy. As the third quarter ended, the score was still close, 67-66.

"Team, we only have a point in lead. We have to leave the knights from that score. Don't ever let them shoot. Jason, Zeke, enter the court. Give Troy the ball and make him do three point shots. Once the ball is near the basket, give Chad the space to do lay-ups or make Zeke do slam dunks. Always guard the Knights don't ever let them shoot. Okay team? One, two, three, Get your head in the game… Go Wildcats!" Coach Bolton roared at his team.

The referee whistled and the game started. Fourth Quarter. It's the final phase of the game and it will determine who'll win the year's cup.

Twenty minutes. Zeke and Chad produced two points each and the knights got three points from a foul. Fifteen Minutes, the Knights led the game by one. But Troy did three consecutive shots, two dunks and one three-point shot. Ten minutes. The knights revived from Troy's attacks, everybody was exhausted. The score was already 98-96 in favor of the Knights. Five minutes. Troy was having a free throw because of a foul committed. He looked at the bleachers and treated Gabriella's face as a lucky charm. And he did scored two points for the team! Three minutes and the score were now tied at 100-100. One minute, the score was still the same. No one wants a five-minute overtime but if it's the only way to win, why not? But still Troy was determined to win the game. Thirty seconds. Knight's possession. And their star player did an in court shot, they were in lead by two points. Ten seconds, Jason did a swift move and got the ball, passed it to Zeke and Zeke passed the ball to Troy who was outside the three-point line. Troy released the ball from his hand and… in five, four, three, two… one…

"Wildcats SCORED!" the commentator shouted. "The Wildcats are the official champions of this year's league, a close fight at 103-102. This is Frank Wildspoon and my partner Trish Descarte now signing off from the 2006 Basketball Interschool Play-offs. Have a nice day and see you all next year!"

The wildcats were roaring for joy. The winners exchanged shakes with the losers and the trophy was received by Coach Bolton. He gave it to Troy as Troy was lifted up in the air. As soon as he was put down, his father congratulated him and told him that they'll see each other at the victory party held at the cafeteria which was open for everyone. He has to leave soon since he still has to organize it since their win wasn't expected. More wildcats congratulated their captain. Zeke and Chad and Jason were talking with the other players and cheerleaders. Everybody was happy.

Troy was talking to a cheerleader who was congratulating him but he has to cut it off since he received a back hug.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Gabriella called to him from behind. Kelsi and Taylor were also behind Gabby and they congratulated Troy and left to congratulate the other guys.

"Gabby!" he called as he lifted slightly Gabriella and put her back again.

"Congrats, baby! It was so thrilling. I always knew you'll win because the team got you." Gabby said to him.

"Because I have a very beautiful inspiration."

"Ha! I won't argue with that." Gabriella joked.

"You and your ego!" Troy retorted.

Gabriella laughed and Troy joined her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they joined the group. The team and the cheerleaders were obviously happy for Gabriella and Troy now since they knew that they were really into each other. But the only people who still can't accept Gabriella as Troy's girlfriend are those who are obsessed with Troy led by Alyson. She sent a glower at the direction of the cheering crowd of east high students surrounding Troy and the others. _"Enjoy your moment now Gabriella, because I'll really make sure you'll regret being Troy's girlfriend now."_

The three friends left the gym without a word with the team since they knew that they'll not be recognized since they weren't popular. But Alyson said to herself, "I will be popular just you guys wait!"

The party ended until 9:00pm. Surprisingly, Drellington agreed for the team's curfew extension for the usage of the school cafeteria. Everybody were singing, dancing, talking, laughing and doing other sorts of things. Some of the faculty joined the fun together with coach Bolton. They were talking about the game and other school matters at a table not so far away from the kid's crowd. Then each one of them looked at the kid who was standing on top of the table. It was Troy. Coach Bolton, who was talking to a science teacher about Troy's performance in his academics, turned his attention to Troy who was holding a microphone. If Troy will sing now, it would be his first time to hear his son star player sing.

"Hey guys!" Troy called through the microphone. "Due to a public demand, (chuckles) I was asked to render you guys a song. Actually, I want to dedicated this song to the love of my life… (looked at Gabriella then to the crowd who were cheering for the couple)"

In a cappella, Troy sang…

"_It took one look_

_Then forever laid out in front of me_

_One smile then I died_

_Only to be revived by you_

_There I was_

_Thought I had everything figured out_

_Goes to show just how much I know_

_'Bout the way life plays out_

_I take one step away_

_When I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only one and only you_

_Oooh.._

_Now I know_

_That I know not a thing at all_

_Except the fact that I am yours_

_And that you are mine_

_Oooh.._

_They told me that this wouldn't be easy_

_And I know_

_I'm not one to complain_

_I take one step away_

_When I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only one and only_

_I take one step away_

_When I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only one and only you"_

Then he took his bow and stepped down. He was surrounded by around of applauses. Gabriella hugged him tight and thanked him. She was already teary-eyed. She never imagined being as happy as she was experiencing at that moment just by being with Troy Bolton.

"Hey, that was nice! Thanks, baby!" Gabriella complimented. "Where on earth did you get that song?"

"It's an English song but a Filipino band sang it. I heard it once in a record bar which I think sells records from the Philippines." Troy replied.

"Really? It was nice… Especially that you sang it now." Gabriella smiled. "Hey, I'll just go and get some drinks. I think someone wants to say something to you."

"Huh?"

Then Gabriella pointed someone behind his back. It was his father, Coach Bolton. Then Gabriella left and went to the table where the drinks were being served.

"Dad." Troy smiled at his dad as he turned towards his direction.

"Troy… Darbus' right. You have a talent in singing. I'm happy for you son." His father said to him.

"Thanks dad. Thank you for accepting that there are other things that is important to me other than basketball." Troy told him.

Coach Bolton nodded. Troy went to him and wrapped his arms around his father. "Thanks dad" he repeated.

The next day, it was Saturday and no classes. Yet, for the drama club and the participants for the winter musical have to report at school for a story conference and songs rundown.

Gabriella reached school by walking. As soon as she reached the entrance, Kelsi was running behind her, catching up with her paces. Gabriella heard the fast paces behind her so she turned and saw that it was Kelsi. She stopped to wait for her composer.

"Hey, Kels!"

"Hi Gabby…" Kelsi replied exhausted. "Thanks for waiting."

"Sure…" Gabriella replied and the both of them went together to the auditorium to meet up with Darbus and the others.

Darbus and some other club members were already at the auditorium when Troy arrived. He was early since he had a good night's sleep. He entered and he was greeted by Darbus' delight that he was serious about the whole musical thing. He just smiled in reply. Then a few minutes, Kelsi and Gabriella arrived.

Troy turned to the two girls. "Hey!" he called to the two girls.

Gabriella waved and ran to him. "Hey, baby!" then she kissed his cheek. Gabriella sat beside him while Kelsi proceeded to the stage to talk to Darbus.

After some time, the twins, Sharpay and Ryan appeared and walked down the aisle with poise and elegance. Sharpay sat at the front row and Ryan followed her. The other cast has already arrived. So, Darbus decided to make everyone settle and they're going to start the meeting.

"Good morning, talented people." Darbus greeted them. She was the only one in the stage aside from Kelsi who was at the piano. "As all of you know, were here to discuss things about the upcoming play. We are going to start the rundown of songs so that by next week we can practice your acts and so that you can start memorizing. Now, I'll call out the cast to refresh you guys of what your roles are. The lead roles are to be played by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…" Darbus ended her rundown of cast with Sharpay as the villain of the story and Ryan as one of the managing directors.

Sharpay wasn't really thrilled of having a role in the play other than the lead. She always wants to be the spotlight. But she can't do anything now aside from her wicked plans to sabotage Gabriella for taking away her crown as the lead Minnie. But she was also concerned about the outcome of the whole play so she promised not to do something stupid but just to do her part well and maybe in the end; Darbus would realize that she did something stupid such as giving Gabriella the lead role.

Ryan went up to his sister. "So, are we now going to proceed to plan A, Gabriella Sabotage?"

Sharpay turned to her brother and smiled, "No"

"No? Are you kidding me? We have been planning these things for weeks and you now tell me, NO?" Ryan called which caused everyone to look at him.

"Shhh!" Sharpay called back to him covering his mouth. Then she faced the other cast and smiled at them which caused them to return back to their own business. "If I say no, it's a no, get it?"

"Fine!" Ryan replied as soon as Sharpay released him. But Ryan was really wondering, _"What made Sharpay change her mind?"_

**A/N:** hi guys! sorry for the long wait... atlast... ch. 12 is up! I hope you guys like it... keep on posting your reviews! thanks! I hope that you'll keep on reading... THANK YOU very much!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Practices ended smoothly and without and terrorizing parties. Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy walked out of the auditorium happily and were talking about some things that they think would increase the musical's promise.

"Have you noticed something un-Sharpay-ey today?" Kelsi asked her two friends.

"Yeah, she was easy on me and even on you. What's with her?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Maybe she realized that it won't do well if she'll continue on terrorizing us with all those looks and insults she sends us before." Troy said

"Maybe you're right." Kelsi replied.

Kelsi left the two lovers to go home since Gabby and Troy have an afternoon date. They went to town to grab some ice cream which Troy promised Gabriella the other day.

After they finished their ice cream, Troy and Gabby sat at a nearby bench at the town's park. Gabby decided to find a restroom somewhere since she really wanted to pee. But since Troy was tired enough, he asked to stay. After Gabriella left, Troy was just staring at a group of balloons that a man was carrying until…

"Hey, um, is this seat taken? Can me and my two friends squeeze in?" an unknown girl asked him.

"Sure. Anyways, I'm just waiting for someone." Troy replied.

"I see." Then the girl called for her two friends and they sat down beside him. "You're Troy Bolton right?"

"Yes. How'd you know?" Troy asked.

"I also go to East High. Everybody knows you." She said.

"Oh." Was all that Troy replied. He wasn't really fond of talking to strangers. But except when he talked to Gabriella at the ski lodge two years ago.

"By the way, I'm Alyson." The girl said.

"Hi Alyson." Troy replied not looking at Alyson.

"These are my friends, Myka and Gracey."

"Hi." Troy replied. Then he smiled as he saw Gabriella walking towards him. "It was nice to meet you guys. Um, I guess I'll just see you at school."

"Okay." Alyson replied with disgust. _"That Gabriella Bitch! I really hate her! You'll get your time Gabriella!"_

Troy ran quickly to Gabriella. Gabriella came to a halt as she noticed that Troy was running towards her in a hurry. She was kind of suspicious about Troy and those girls.

"What just happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. Some East High students approached me and introduced themselves."

"Are you sure that it just that?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! But don't you dare try tease me Troy Bolton or else…"

"Yes ma'am. If you want I won't even talk to other girls…" Troy teased

"Yeah, yeah. Don't over react!" Gabriella chuckled.

"That's my girl. My chuckling Gabby!" Troy said. And they started to walk away hand in hand. As they walk towards their village, three pairs of eyes were eyeing them as if melting them with jealousy.

Sharpay was walking the hallway to PE class when a flashback occurred to her. _She was inside a comfort room cubicle and having her release when she heard three chuckling girls enter the comfort room. Then they started talking and Sharpay just ignored it. Until a certain conversation caught her ears, they were talking about Gabriella and Troy. 'These girls are mad at Gabriella for being Troy's girlfriend. Good girls.' She grinned. But her mood changed when she heard a sabotage plan for the entire winter musical just to ruin Gabriella and Troy. 'These bitches! Let's just see if you three girls can still laugh after what I will going to do to you for just even trying to plan about sabotaging the temple of the art!' After she heard the slam of the CR door, she went out of the comfort room and went straight to practice._

Gabriella was also walking to PE class. She switched schedules with Kelsi since Kelsi had to take up AP Physics. Gabriella was bummed; she just heard two girls talking in the cafeteria about Troy having another girl named Alyson. She heard that they were together as what Alyson said directly to them but it has to be a secret. Gabriella doesn't really believe in gossips especially when it comes to her relationship with Troy since she totally trusts Troy. But such rumor was starting to grow. People were now staring at her like she was someone very helpless and poor. It wasn't just fair to her. She figured out who the 'Alyson' girl was. It was the same girl she saw Troy talking with at the park. '_Ugh! Troy would never lie to me.'_ She assured herself. As she entered the gym, her world parted as she saw Alyson. It wasn't really her but she can't just also keep the fact that the girl is obsessed with her boyfriend that she's spreading a rumor to break them apart. Tough luck but it won't work. Gabriella gave her class admission to the PE teacher and put all her belongings inside her locker and went to the court to wait for the class to start. She sat on the bench which was far away from Alyson. She doesn't know anyone in the class since she was knew until Sharpay came in.

Alyson saw Sharpay come in since the gym door slammed behind her. She didn't like the drama queen. She's popular and she's a bitch. As Sharpay walked out of the locker room and passed Alyson, Alyson spread out her leg which caused Sharpay to stumble. The three girls laughed. "Are you okay drama queen? Oh, or is that just an act so that everyone would notice you?"

"Bitch!" Sharpay shouted at her after she stood. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh really? I'm scared! Huhuhu…" Alyson called to her sarcastically.

Sharpay sat near Gabriella. Gabriella on the other hand didn't hesitate to ask her if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Sure. It's the least I can do."

"Why are you not doing something bad at me even though I nearly ruined your stage life?" Sharpay asked her.

"It's not my nature Sharpay. And I know you just did such things because you love being the lead and I understand you. And you were not being a pain in the ass these past few days. Why is that?" Gabby asked.

"See that girl, Alyson? She wants to ruin our musical because of you and your relationship with Troy and I hate her for even thinking about it."

"I see we do have something in common now." Gabby replied and winked at her as Sharpay stared at her with disbelief.

The PE teacher gathered her students and explained the lesson. It was basketball. All the girls were worried since they didn't know how to play. Gabriella on the other hand was quite confident, scoring almost 40 points in a league championship, who wouldn't get such confidence? The class was divided into 4 teams with 8 persons each team. It was a game of elimination and the remaining teams will have a best of three game. Gabriella and Sharpay were teamed in one team and the other three bitches on another.

Troy was playing ball with his buds in the open court off-campus. He didn't have any classes anymore that afternoon since all his teachers ditch their classes. He decided to fetch Gabriella after her last PE class and walk with her to the musical practice. Troy can't concentrate hard on the game. He was disturbed by the rumors spreading about him and the girl, Alyson. _'What could be on Gabriella's mind now? I hope she doesn't believe the rumors…'_ Troy thought hard.

Gabriella's team was playing against the team of girls who were all girly-girly. It was a race to fifteen points, same rules with the real game. Obviously, Gabriella's team won over a time span of three minutes. It just took three 3-point shots from Gabriella and the three 2-point shots from her teammates. The other team was at luck with two points. The next two teams (the team with the three bitches) played and the team of the three bitches won. In all fairness, Alyson can play ball.

The start of their best of three games will be the next day since they will have another class for PE. The class ended and a smile was created into Gabriella's face. Sharpay was beside her and saw the thing.

"You know what, you're not the only one who's looking his direction so why don't you stop drooling and go to him." Sharpay said as she and Gabby started for the locker rooms.

Sharpay was right, Alyson was also looking at Troy's direction. But she just continued to walk to the locker room to get her things. She trusts Troy. _'Alyson can drool over him all she wants but he's mine!'_ Gabby thought. She acted as if she didn't saw Troy walk in the gym with Chad trailing behind him.

Troy saw Gabriella walking towards the locker rooms and decided to wait for her as he and Chad sat on the nearby benches. It was pretty unusual seeing Gabriella with Sharpay and to see that Alyson was in the same class as his girlfriend was. Then he realized that Alyson was walking towards him.

"Hey, boyfriend!" Alyson called to him confidently and caught some gossiping eyes around them.

Troy just ignored her.

"Troy, will you stop acting as if I am not here!" Alyson called to him.

Troy stood up and walked up to her but a meter of a distance. "Then stop spreading rumors about me and you because you know that those aren't true!" Troy rebutted.

"Why? Affected? Or maybe what I spread is really real since you are going defensive! Like you have something in there, hiding!" Alyson called to him.

"Hah! In your dreams Alyson! I love Gabriella with all my heart and even a tiny speck space in my heart will never have you in it. Even if you're the last girl I'm with, I'd rather die."

"Harsh. But You'll regret letting me go, Troy Bolton. Someday, you yourself will come to me and kneeling in front of me." Alyson called the last time and started walking out of the gym. Her friends got her things so she was all set to go. But as she was just opening the gym door, Troy called to her. She faced him, smiling. "What? Changed your mind, Bolton?"

"No. I just want to tell you that you'll never have me come to you and especially kneeling in front of you. And…" Troy walked to Gabriella and wrapped her around him and placing his lips on hers. After pulling away, he faced Alyson, "…I want you to see that. And this…" he faced Gabriella who was beaming in front of him. "Baby, I love you with all my heart…" And he smiled.

They heard a loud slam of the door.

"Nice scene, babe, and I love you too, with all my heart." Gabriella replied who was still wrapped around Troy's arms. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled his face towards hers, interlocking their lips and their entire mouths.

**A/N:** hey! thanks to all those who reviewed!! please continue to review!! sorry for the long delay. I was really busy... I hope you all like it! please review thanks!


End file.
